Karaoke Juppon
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Hoji Quiere ser como Britney! Soujirou es acosado Por sus sexosas fans al igual que Shishio x Gays...Usui usa un Bra! Kamatari tendra esperanza con Shishio? Fuji es Sexy y Yumi graba comerciales? Cap 13 Arriba! Dejen Reviews!
1. Karaoke Juppon

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (-) (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada más, se escucha mas cool.**

**Pues este Fic es Especialmente de Shishio y su Juppongatana y pues como solo conocemos la personalidad de ellos en la serie, pero les daré un ejemplo de cómo son fuera de ella jaja también retomando cosas de la serie,bueno aquí esta disfrútenlo! Por que esto lo tengo desde hace mucho pero no había podido publicarlo por que solo tenia 3 capis jaja bueno ARRIBA SHISHIO Y YUMI. **

**---CaPiTuLo 1 --- **

**KaRaOkE JuPpOn **

Shishio y el juppongatana esperaban en el salón mientras Hoji pensaba en el próximo plan.

¿Y ahora que Hoji? Que demonios tienes en mente, ahora que nos pondrás hacer, no quiero tener que ir a Cancún otra vez solo para que me muevan la panza por un peso o comer charales con un gay al lado de mi cantándome la de pakita (espero que no sea la de hipócrita p ) - decía Shishio estando recargado en la pared del salón principal.

Si ya no queremos estar aquí como pendejos esperando a que se te ocurra algo o hasta que carrera de Bobby Larios como cantante suba - también reclamaba Chou.

AHH!! Bueno es que he pensado en algo para conseguir dinero y pues tal vez salir de vacaciones.

Pero pensé que teníamos suficiente dinero como para comprar suficientes calendarios de niurka y bobby.

Bueno pues si teníamos pero aquí Shishio se gasto el dinero en VENDAJES

JAJA…bueno...oye ese no es el chiste de esto el l objetivo principal ahora es conseguir dinero y poder ir a Tenacatita.

Tenananakaa k… olvídalo mejor vamos la Peñita – decía Hennya con estrellitas en los ojos.

MM…bueno eso lo decidiremos después cuando por fin tengamos el dinero OK?

Si, mi Shishio, mi amor lo que tu digas chiquito mío -decía Kamatari acercándose demasiado a Shishio.

¿TU QUE? – reclamaba una muy enojada Yumi.

Miiiiiiii SHISHIO como escuchaste Geisha del demonio.

Ah si?

¡Sii!!

GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! ES mío ….no perra es mío …………Tu vete a las esquinas geishita………que solo para eso sirves……….GRRRRRRR mejor cállate Jotito sin huevos………quieres ver que si tengo….y muchos ¿TU MI SHISHIO QUIERES VER? Dice un coqueto Kamy el cual también le guiña el ojo a un desconcertado Espadachín.

TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!! PINCHE GAY………pero Yumi no termino de maldecir a gusto por que ya se le había encimado a kamatari quien estaba deseoso de enseñarle sus huev………A Shishio, bueno entre maldición y maldición Yumi si le estaba poniendo una buena madrina al pobre Kamatari.

Uh mmm me dan mucho miedo – temblaba de miedo Anji quien se escondía atrás de Usui.

¿Que pasa no veo nada? Estoy ciego no!!!!!!!!!! - gritaba Usui al mismo tiempo que corría.

¬¬ pinche Cegaton, Ya dime Hoji en que estas pensando ya tienes una idea para sacarnos de la miseria.

JAJAJ claro Shishio estuve pensando, que si tal vez nos presentaremos en vivo y así ganaríamos algo de dinero.

Kamatari reponiéndose del trancazo que le había puesto Yumi ¿En vivo? quieres decir actuar o cantar.

Sii a eso me refiero, tendremos que cantar para salir de pobretones jaja.

Cantar o.O yo nunca he cantado – custionada un bello pelón (jaja no sabia que poner)

NI en el baño? –preguntaba el cegaton

No y tu si o que?

NO, no más ¬¬

Yumi tratando de acomodarse el cabello OK pero si otra vez me meten a la cárcel porque pensaban que el polvo blanco que traía en la nariz era...cocaína, además no quiero regresar ahí le debo dinero a doña cuca y no quiero que la Mata Bella me veía así otra vez o 

NO te preocupes Yumi esta vez no llevaremos azúcar - decía Hoji tratando de sacar a Yumi del pensamiento cuando la mata bella lea vio muy feyito en el baño, como si quisiera vio………

Ahhh bueno tendrán que hacer eso para………

Hennya tomando a Shishio de los hombros¿Que te pasa jefe? tu también harás esto

o.O ahhh?

**---MoMeNtOs DeSpUeS—**

Todos Llegaron a un tipo estadio (en tiempos de hambre claro) estaban muy nerviosos pero el que se notaba mas feliz era Hoji nadie sabia por que pero ¬¬…en fin llegaron y……….

Bien el primero será el jefe jaja – gritaba hoji con un traje de noche osea su traje de diario.

¿yo? Y por que yo…….. noooooo xx

En ese momento Hoji, Anji y Chou avientan a Shishio al escenario, VAMOS JEFE POR EL DINERO!! gritaban los 3, Shishio estaba mas que nervioso.

OK vamos mmm…pero si fuera por el CD de lucha villa pues mejor……….ahh jem…y la música.

Ya Chou pon el CD! - gritaba Hennya

OK ahí voy ahh, no se pongan así.

……………..Solo Quédate en silencio 5 minutos…

Oigan!!!!!!! Yo no voy a Cantar la de la dientes de trident (osea Anahi) están locos- Renegaba el hitokiri.

Perdón jefe deje lo busco……..haber…..si creo que es este.

You……..Go………Forever…….

MMTA esa menos, menos esa de la oxigenada toda chafa.

OK………mmm este

…Bailemos con el tuca…

¬¬ mmm

**----DeSpUeS De 306 InTeNtOs---**

Ya estoy seguro de que es esta, además la trigésimo sexta es la vencida- decía Cho poniendo en CD en el reproductor.

Ojala y sea esa no quiero terminar cantando la de AMY

**Shishio:**

Breaking The Habit

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not allright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be allright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be allright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Kamatari- suspirando en serio se ve bien , lo amo demasiado (Angeluz –jaja eso era porque Shihsio no traia la ropa que comunmente le conocemos si no que traia un pantalon de Mezclilla muy azul el cual estaba roto de las rodillas arriba de ellas y abajo jeje disculpen pero no se komo se llaman esas partes las cuales daban a ver las vendas , Zapatos Negros , Y a peticion de la Komagata aqui ¬¬ Una gabardina Negra tipo Seto Kaiba abierta gracias a lo cual se podia preciar su abdomen y sus pectorales claro muy muy marcados y formados)

Mmm Te escuche , y el es mio me entiendes gay de segunda -alegaba una hermosa orian.

Al decir esto Yumi salio al escenario con una gran sonrisa porque sabia que la canción seria dedicada a su mas grande amor (el vino tinto), cuando Shishio salio Yumi ya estaba dispuesta a demostrar lo que tenia. (Bubis ¬¬)

**Yumi:**

Born To Make You Happy

Oh my love

Oh yeah ...

Oh yeah...

I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
and thinking about the times that we've been through  
(oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really wanna know what we did wrong  
with a love that felt so strong  
if only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

[chorus  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Todos veian a Yumi , pero ¬¬ desgraciadamente un baboso del publico comenzó a gritar y a Chiflar cosa que a nuestro Shishio no le gusto.

Hombre todo wey – MAMACITA!!!!!!! MUEVELAS MAS Y TE LAS KOMPRO , CHIQUITA HERMOSA , BUENOTA, QUISIERA SER MAYONESA PARA QUE ME EMBARRARAS EN TUS TORTAS!!!! TE AMO!!!!!

Shishio - super encabronado A este si me lo friego.

Anji- ¿ Oye Shishio a donde vas? Oo

Shishio-mientras baja por sabe dondeAl funeral de esa escoria. 

No se preocupen eso no afecto la actuacion de la Komagata , ella seguia cantando como si nada a pesar de que pudo ver como Shishio arrastraba y golpeaba al sujeto detras de las demas personas .;

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I rather give it up and then carry on (oh my love)  
Cause living in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don't wanna cry a tear for you, so forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

[chorus  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Oh yeah ...

I'd do anything  
I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever to be your girl  
Just call out my name (just call out my name)  
And I will be there (and I will be there)  
Just to show you how much I care

alright  
I was born to make you happy  
yeah, yeah ...  
Oh yeah, yeah

[chorus  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Oh no, no  
I was born to make you happy  
Oh yeah, oh oh yeah

Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Al terminar Yumi se acerco a Shishio quien gracias a dios habia de dejado de golpear al otro wey , Yumi se acerco a el y se aferro a su brazo derecho recargando su cara en su hombro.

Kamatari quien echaba fuego Esa maldita!!!!!!! o " le voy a enseñar lo que es cantar Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!

ESTA CANCION ES PARA TI SHISHIO MI AMOR!!!

Shishio - o.O

**Kamatari:**

Ese Hombre Es Mío 

Cada camino que piso, me lleva hacia el  
Ninguno de mis cinco sentidos, te olvida después  
Entre las cosas que hago, y las que digo  
Va siempre conmigo, es mi sombra fiel.

No es ningún juego de niños, estar como estoy  
No como, no duermo, no vivo, pensando en su amor  
Siempre crei que los celos, eran un cuento  
y son el infierno, que arde sin control.

Quien me lo iva a decir  
Que también a mi me robaría la razón...

Mío, ese hombre es mío,  
A medias pero mío, mío, mío.  
Para siempre mío,  
Ni te le acerques es mío.  
Con otra pero mío, mío, mío.  
Ese hombre es mío.

Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar  
Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar  
La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas  
Va matando sueños, en tu corazón.

Se que seria feliz  
Si un día por fin, el me eligiera a mi...

Mío, ese hombre es mío,  
A medias pero mío, mío, mío.  
Para siempre mío,  
Ni te le acerques es mío.  
Con otra pero mío, mío, mío.  
Ese hombre es mío.

Nada ni nadie me lo quitara  
Nada en el mundo nos separara...

Mío, ese hombre es mío,  
A medias pero mío, mío, mío.  
Para siempre mío,  
Ni te le acerques es mío.  
Con otra pero mío, mío, mío.  
Ese hombre es mío

Kamatari al terminar se abalanza sobre Shishio y grita TE AMO!!!!

"Grr!" suéltalo!!! –Gritaba Yumi al ver que nuestro jotito favorito se acercaba mucho…digo demasiado a Shishio.

Shishio asustadito "Que demonios…………….? Tengo meyo O.O;

Bueno mientras Yumi intenta quitarle a Shishio al ensimoso de Kamy, sigue el turno de Soujiro quien sale muy sonriente (pues diario no? --;)

**Soujiro**:

WITH A SMILE

Lift your head, baby don't be scared

Of the things that could go wrong along the way

You'll get by with a smile

You can't win at everything but you can try

Baby you don't have to worry coz there ain't no need to hurry

No one ever said that there's an easy way

When they're closing all their doors

They don't want you anymore

This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway

Girl I'll stay through the bad times

Even if I have to fetch you everyday

I'll get by if you smile

You can never be too happy in this life.

In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story

It's a wonder what can make the world go round

(And/But) don't let it bring you down

And turn your face into a frown

You'll get along with a little prayer and a song

(Too doo doo...)

Let me hear you sing it

(Too doo doo...)

Las locas fanáticas comienzan a gritar como histéricas OHH DIOS QUE LINDO OH!!!!!!!!!¬¬ Y le empiezan a aventar bras pero Sou no les pone atención y sale del escenario (todavía es un niño lo se jaja).

Detrás del telón Hoji avienta a Hennya porque no querría salir a cantar, pero esto era A huevo, así que pues tenia que cantar.

**Hennya:**

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,   
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday. 

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?   
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly (si uu lo siento es que no había otra canción jajaja y como que queda bien, no?)  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly   
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else, 

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

Any moment, everything can change

Después Usui se acerca al escenario.

No! Usui! Todavía no sigues!! NO VES que voy yo – decía Sadojima mientras detenía a Usui por la cadera.

?? QUE NADIE SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SOY CIEGO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!!!!!!

JAJA perdón lo olvide, vamos prosigue, ve y sal a cantar. .

MMM…

**Usui:**

I've been crawling on my knees  
Looking for anything  
To keep me from drowning  
Promises have been turned to lies  
Can't even be honest inside  
Now I'm running backward  
Watching my life wave me goodbye

Running blind  
I'm running blind  
Somebody help me see I'm running blind

Searching for nothing  
Wondering if I'll change  
I'm trying everything  
But everything still stays the same  
I thought if I showed you I could fly  
Wouldn't need anyone by my side  
Now I'm running backward  
With broken wings I know I'll die

Running blind  
I'm running blind  
Somebody help me see I'm running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind

I can't find the answers  
I've been crawling on my knees  
Looking for anything  
To keep me from drowning  
I'm running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind  
Running blind

JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA que botana Usui JAJAJA cantando una de tus experiencias JAJAJAJA – reía pero reía Shishio al escuchar la canción de Usui.

Grrrrrrrr!!!!! Pinche Shishio, prepárate!!!!!!!!Este es el ataque de…….

Pero el pobre de Usui no alcanzo ni a terminar porque se había tropezando con algo de la escenografita JAJAJA la verdad es que si se veía Botana.

Argh! Chou! Tu quédate con Usui, tu no tendrás que cantar mejor cuida del ciego- decía Hoji.

OK o

Te escuche Makoto, Ahora si PREPARATE !!!

Chou: jalando a Usui del brazo Ya tranquilo…Ya paso….cuenta hasta 10 Usui vamos.

1………2………170………….96……Shishio TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!

Es mi turno Anji! Oye…ey! ¿Donde esta Iwanbo?

Iwanbo? Creo que lo vi a lado de la mesa de la Botana jeje

Ppff, No quiero que Iwambo se vaya a otro lado OK, quédate con el y cuida que no se acabe toda la comida, OK? Ahora…Deséame suerte Anji!

Hm.…SI…SI…CLARO…

Hoji camina felizmente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"No es justo...Iwambo se la pasa comiendo y no hace nada" Yo también tengo hambre……Me ruge la tripa.

Anji rapido se acerca junto con Iwambo a la mesa llena de comida y con la Mirada aun sigue a Hoji quién sale al escenario y para el miedo de todos Hoji comienza a cantar y pero aun………….a bailar (algo tronco pero ¬¬)

**Hoji: ( Usher-Yeah! )**

PEACE UP! A-TOWN Down!

Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon! Hoji, Hoji, Hoji  
Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Up in the club with my homies  
Trying to get a little VI/  
Keep it down on the low key  
Cuz u know how it is (hey)  
I saw this shorty she was checkin up on me,  
From the game she was spittin in ear you would think that she knew me,  
So i decided to chill,conversation got heavy  
She had me feelin' like she ready to blow,(watch out) O,(watch out)  
She was sayin come get me, so I got up and followed her to the floor  
She said baby lets go, thats when I told her I said...

(CHORUS)  
yeah, yeah shorty got down low and said come and get me  
yeah, yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
yeah, yeah her and my girl used be the best of homies  
yeah, yeah, next thing I new she was all up on me screamin...  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah , yeah x2

So she's all up in my head now  
Got my thinking that it might be a good idea to take her with me,  
Cuz she ready to leave (to leave)(lets go)  
But I gotta keep it real now cuz on a 1 to 10 she's a certified 20  
But that just ain't me, hey, 'cuz(I dont know)  
If I take that chance just where its gonna lead but what (I do know)  
Is the way she dance makes shorty alright for me,  
The way she(get low)I'm like yeah just work that out for me  
She asked for one more dance and I'm like yeah,  
How the hell am I supposed to leave? and I said

(CHORUS)  
yeah, yeah shorty got down low and said come and get me  
yeah, yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
yeah, yeah her and my girl used be the best of homies  
yeah, yeah, next thing I knew she was all up on my screamin...  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah , yeah  
x2  
Heeey! Luda!

Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous. And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
man! Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, they bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Usher once more and we leaves 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say

(CHORUS)  
yeah, yeah shorty got down low and said come and get me  
yeah, yeah i got so caught up i forgot she told me  
yeah, yeah her and my girl used be the best of homies  
yeah, yeah, next thing i new she was all up on my screamin...  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah , yeah x2

take that and rewind it back, Hoji got the beat to make your booty go(clap)  
take that and rewind it back, Hoji got the voice to make your booty go(clap)  
take that and rewind it back, Hoji got the flow to make your booty go(clap)  
take that and rewind it back, Hoji Jon got the beat to make your booty go (clap)

Yumi- escondiéndose Atrás de Shishio Dios Mío!!! Eso fue Horrible.

Usui - En momentos así…Soy un ciego Feliz! (o)

Todo el publico quedo tan traumado por los extraños movimientos de Hoji que quedaron en Shock.

Hoji Comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

Todos están felices!!

Soujiro: sonriendo YO SI !

Shishio: Tratando de no ver Ahh esto es embarazoso……!

Vamos mi Shishio! Recuerda que hacemos esto por ir a Tenakatita jeje! le guiña el ojo a Shishio - decía un Muy Coqueto Kamy.

Hennya: ehh es a la PEÑITAA!

Soujirou: jejejeje.

El publico aun sigue en Shock por esa escena pero………

Houji: Bien ahora prepárense porque esto todavía no acaba !

Shishio: mira a Hoji En serio? o

Houji: Poniendo una mano en la espalda de Shishio No te preocupes Shishio todo saldrá bien!

Houji:voltea hacia el público están listos para…Anji!

Pero Anji no salía por que seguía tragando junto con Iwambo esas partes de pollo.

Anji: con el pollo en la boca Esto sabe delicioso..!

Iwanbo: Ehee!

Houji: Anji? Deja de Tragar y ven ……….!

Anji: Nooooo!!!!!!!! Esto sabe a Gloria…………trevi jajaja

Hmpf! Mala suerte para ti entonces !

Houji vuelve a tomar el micrófono

Ok! Damas y Caballeros ¡Aquí están Fuji y Saiduchi!

De repente un enorme hoyo aparece en el techo…

Fuji!

En fin, una enorme mano aparece y en ella trae a Saizuchi el publico empieza a correr y a gritar y a salir de la habitación.

Saizuchi:riendo Ok vamos Fuji! Ay que cantar nuestra canción!

**Fuji and Saizuchi:**

I am naughty but nice  
I am sweetness in light  
I will make your dreams come true

I love to dance through the night  
I love to watch the sunrise  
I wanna wake up bright and new

But when we get together, together

Together we're strong and together we're fun  
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't matter how old or young  
Just try it  
You'll make it   
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together, we are strong

I don't mean to get mad  
And I don't mean to be bad  
But sometimes I get a little crazy

I love to play like we should  
And I get to feel it so good  
There ain't no angels gonna save me

'Cause when we get together, together

Together we're strong and together we're fun  
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't matter how old or young  
Just try it  
You'll make it  
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together, we are strong

Whenever you need a friend  
(We're waiting)  
To always lend a helping hand  
(Don't be shy)  
When you're feeling lonely  
When you're feeling down  
Just remember we can turn the world around  
Yeah(can turn the world around)

We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together, we are strong

Together we're strong and together we're fun   
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't matter how old or young  
Just try it  
You'll make it (You're gonna make it)  
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together, we are strong

Together we're strong and together we're fun  
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't matter how old or young  
Just try it   
You'll make it  
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together, we are strong  
Together, we are strong

Cuando Fuji y Saizuchi estaban cantando toda la audiencia ya había salido corriendo, eso hizo que Hoji se alocara tantito ¬¬

Houji: Bien mmm fue divertido, no?

Houji voltea y ve que todos lo miran feito jaaja

Oh…vamos no se enojen! Ya tenemos suficiente dinero supongo ¬¬ y tambien para vendajes jeje!

Shishio: En serio??????

Yumi: Si…pues lo bueno es que ya acabo verdad y ahora puedo ir a ver Rubí.

Shishio: OK. Ya acabo, veámonos tenemos un País que conquistar!

Houji: Ahh, en el camino………podemos cantar una canción?

NO!!!!!!

ANGELUZYUMI- y bien? Como estuvo? Jaja es mi primer fic así que pues espero críticas buenas y malas jaja ojala y les haya gustado dejen Reviewss!!! VIVA ShishioXyumi y pueden preguntar lo que sea jeje

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**PAKITA**- Cantante es una mujer que todas sus canciones es contra los hombres de todo los ataca jaja que chido

**NIURKA-** bailarina exótica que participo en aventurera que produce Carmen Salinas Niurka es algo puta jaja bien proporcionada, buenota como dicen los hombres mexicanos ella se enamoro de un actor llamado Bobby Larios aun cuando ella aun estaba con Juan Osorio su en ese entonces pareja con el cual tuvo un hijo este es productor pero estaba muy feo para ella pero era buena onda el wey (eso es lo que importa no?) Los dos sacaron un calendario en donde posan desnudos o sea todo al aire y ahora son la pareja más controversial del mundo del espectáculo mexicano

SI ya se me emocione con su vida jaja pero había que dar la información correcta OK? Sigamos.

**ANAHI**- Actriz con dientes de trident o algo mas grandes lo dejo a su opinión jaja era anoréxica pero ahora canta en un grupo todo chafa llamado RBD y sale en la novela rebelde.

**AMY**- una niña que tenia una mochila azul saco novela y hasta disco la interprete Dana Paola una actrisita toda X.

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	2. Vamos a Disneyland!

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.**

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi - Bueno veremos que paso con los personajes después del karaoke en especial analicen a nuestro mejor espadachín Shishio Makoto ARRIBA SHISHIO Y YUMI!!!**

**---CaPiTuLo 2---**

**VaMoS A DiSnEyLaNd**

Después de las terribles actuaciones del Juppongatana, Shishio esta totalmente Estresado siempre recordaba las actuaciones y el horrible Baile de Hoji tipo Beyonce y Janet Jackson, era horrible!!!! Shishio no podía con esa pesadilla, Hoji bailando como Britney Spears en su defecto, noo!!!!!!! Así que pues a Yumi se le ocurrió que tal vez podía llevarlo con una Psiquiatr , pero había un problema………

Que quieres decir con que no quieres ir, es lo mejor para ti!-trataba de decirle Yumi a Shishio.

Je, por favor yo no necesito ir al Psiquiatra eso es para débiles!-se quejaba Shishio desviando la mirada.

Pero Shishio! Estas todo estresado por las canciones del juppongatana…!

"Blablabla! NO puedo escucharte Komagata!!-decía Shishio poniendo sus manos en sus orejas.

Shishio camina fuera de la habitación aun con las manos en las orejas para no escuchar a Yumi con esa cosa del Psiquiatra y todavía diciendo "Blablabla".

Yumi tenía que pensar en algo para que Shishio no saliera de la habitación. MMM ¿Qué hago? Ahh…………ya se, decía Yumi mientras trataba de alcanzar a Shishio quien ya casi salía de la habitación. Es verdad Shishio el Psiquiatra es para los débiles!!! Je .

Neta?? Decía Shishio realmente sorprendido de que Yumi no hubiera hecho que entrara en razón O.O.

Si!! Chiquito !! El Psiquiatra es para los débiles! Y como tú tienes la razón tú premio será que iremos A DISNEYLAND!!

En serio, Yumi??? En serio???

Si, Shishio en serio .

Ohh si!! Tendré mi gorrito de Mickey Mouse sii!!! Y también le preguntare a Minnie que por que aun no tiene Bubis, que todavía no le llega el crecimiento? o por que Mickey nunca se echo a Minnie mmm será que quería con Donald? Mmm o que onda - decía Shishio saliendo de la habitación tratando de ordenar sus ideas para preguntarle a Minnie por sus piquetitos de Mosca y la tal vez las preferencias de Mickey.

AHH!! Bien por lo menos ya dejo de pensar en eso del Psiquiatra- decía Yumi con una gota en su cabeza. (.;

Momentos después Yumi y Shishio ya iban en camino a Disneyland o eso era lo que pensaba Shishio, por que cuando se detuvieron estaban en…

Un momento!! '' esto no es……..Disneyland!! Y los troncos? Y los niños vomitando? Ehh ¿donde estamos?

De repente sale una viejita corriendo del edificio con una Silla.

¡Bienvenido! a la Psiquiatra numero Uno de toda la colonia.

¡Ah! Colonia no es de todo el Japón –decía la mujer de ojos lavanda apuntando a La viejita que solo se reía.

Es que Mija!! No hay presupuesto y no me puedo expandir, no se puede!!

¡Pero si me acaba de cobrar un chingo de dinero por esto! Y eso que me hizo descuento por que Hoji la llevo a posar para la revista….

¿Revista? Mm la de Play Boy o Maxim.

¡No! A la de las viejitas mas Sexys del 2005.

¡Ah! Con razón nunca la vi en la esas mmm y eso que las tengo todas jaja – Reia Shishio.

¿Qué? ¿cuales revistas? Ehh!!!!!!!!! – se quejaba Yumi a quien le salía fuego de los ojos.

No, nada!!! Jeje creo que me equivoque son la de………. Fácil , en serio!!

mmmm….bueno más te vale , OK? ¬¬

Si, bueno, ya se aclaro así que vamonos!!! Ohh no Shishio aun tengo que atenderte decía la Viejita mientras jalaba a Shishio dentro del edificio y este trataba de sacarse y gritaba ¡Ehh Yumi, sálvame esta loca me va a vio……!! Pero no pudo terminar por que ya estaba dentro del edificio.

Volveré en unas horas!!! Shishio pórtate bien, OK? JAJA se reía Yumi mientras se alejaba de aquel disque edificio por que la verdad se estaba cayendo de viejo jaja.

**--------------------KoN HoJi Y HeNnYa------------**

En el monte Hiei, Hennya iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo pensando en cosas personales hasta que escucho un sonido muy peculiar.

¿Que será ese sonido? Pensaba para si mismo.

Hennya se dio cuenta de que el sonido era más fuerte, siguió caminando hasta que el sonido se volvió insoportable así que puso sus manos en sus oídos.

AHH!! Dios es horrible!!

Pero Hennya continuo por que quería conocer que era lo que causada tal sonido, pero sin querer llego a la habitación de Hoji , no sabia que hacer, pero decidió entrar para ver que sucedía …….la verdad no hubiera entrado por que lo que encontró en la habitación fue algo verdaderamente traumante , Hoji estaba cantando con el karaoke usando unos pants entallados los cuales solo los usan las chavas de pilates jaja bueno…¬¬ y también llevada una playera amarilla asi de chingame la pupila. Hoji al ver a Hennya dentro de la habitación apago el karaoke.

Hennya amigo!! ¿Que sorpresa?

¿Que….estas…haciendo? (--;)

AHH pues solo practico mi dulce voz angelical jaja

Hennya - ¬¬

Vamos Hennya entra y ponte cómodo, tengo algo que decirte!

Así que con algo de miedo, y la verdad quien no lo tendría en ese momento, cerro la puerta de la habitación.

Hennya…Te tengo que decir un secreto.

Hennya - o 

Desde el karaoke, me di cuenta de que no solo quiero estar en el juppongatana también quiero ser………….Un artista POP!!!!!

QUE….???? O.o

Sii!! Yo quiero ser una estrella pop! Primero tendré que cambiar mi forma de vestir, forma de ser y después practicare mis movimientos de baile!

Oh…dios…mió……..me puedo ir YA!!

No Hennya amigo...no puedes irte jaja –Dice Hoji con una gran sonrisa.

POR...QUE…? o 

Por que ahora que conoces mi secreto tendrás que ayudarme a cumplirlo jeje – Se le acerca Hoji tomando del hombro a Hennya que no esta muy contento con la noticia.

NOOOOOOOO!! Por...que yo!!! TT

**-------KoN YuMi y KaMaTaRi------**

Yumi estaba disfrutando del silencio y de un libro que ya hace tiempo tenia ganas de leer pero debido a las extrañas y estupidas preguntas que le hacia Shishio de Batousai no podía, de hecho aun recordaba las preguntas…

¿Porque Batousai es tan gay?

¿Será que quiere con Aoshi?

¿Que tipo de Shampoo usa?

¿Quien es su estilista?

¿En serio por que le brilla tanto el cabello?

¿Porque Battousai tiene una camisa rosa y yo no?

¿Puedo tener una? 0

¬¬ En fin, Yumi ahora se concentraba en el libro.

Yumi quien estaba demasiado metida en la historia comenzó a hablar sola O.O

No! no vallas te van a matar , Kurio!!!

Solo te están esperando, Kasumi no te ama Hitomi si!!! Kurio!!!

Pero en el pasillo un solitario Kamatari iba caminado mientras pensaba en como podría separar a Shishio y a Yumi hasta que…escucho algo raro que venia de la habitación de Yumi.

Kurio! El amor es muy bonito deberías disfrutarlo con una buena mujer vamos!!

Al escuchar esto Kamatari pensó que Yumi estaba con su amante aprovechando que Shishio no estaba presente, así que lo que le vino a la mente fue que si entraba por esa puerta y descubría a Yumi, Shishio la echaría de su vida y como agradecimiento por haberle dicho se quedaría con Kamatari y serian felices juntos para siempre…

La baba escurría de la boca de kamatari el pensar que Yumi ya no seria un obstáculo en su vida entonces para poder seguir ese sueño, entonces abrió la puerta……………

Vio a Yumi sosteniendo un libro y Yumi algo sorprendida por la entrada de Kamatari.

¿Quién demonios es Kurio!!!?

Kamatari…¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Kamatari trataba de buscar con la Mirada una prueba, como un condón, un tampax, una tanga en el aire, un brasier colgando de la lámpara (como en ciertos casos le ha pasado)

Kamatari ¿Que buscas?

Ah tu amante Kurio!! o 

¿Qué?... ++

Si escuche su nombre varias veces - decía Kamatari acercándose a Yumi.

ERES IDIOTA O QUE! Kurio es un personaje de este libro.

Entonces por que gritabas su nombre!!!

AHH o…bueno yo….

¿Qué tienes problemas para leer un libro en silencio? - le gritaba Kamatari en la cara a Yumi mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

TIENES PROBLEMAS MENTALES - dice Kamy al voltear hacia Yumi.

Yumi le avienta el libro a kamatari en la cabeza No…solo comparto mis emociones con los personajes….y oye devuélveme mi libro!!!

**Angeluz Yumi **** - **Este fue el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado, pero en verdad que sucederá con los personajes?

Shishio algún día conseguirá ir a Disneyland?

Hennya podrá ayudar a Hoji para que se convierta en una estrella pop?

Algún día Hoji será tan popular como Britney Spears y podra de bailar como ella?

Podrá Yumi algún día leer un libro normalmente?

Y que paso con los demás personajes?

Dejare yo de preguntar tanta estupidez xD?

Bueno si quieren saberlo pues…. Esperen el capitulo 3 DEJEN REVIEWS!!! o

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**NETA-** Expresión Mexicana para decir "en serio?"

**BUBIS-** jeje nuestra forma de decir Senos chichis lo que quieran.

**MAXIM**- Revista para caballeros

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	3. Realmente Stressado

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.**

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi - ahora va el tercero veremos que paso con Shishio y esa viejita medio loquita jaja tambien Soujirou recibirá una pequeña sorpresa jeje**

**---CaPiTuLo 3---**

**ReAlMeNtE StResSaDo**

Era un día normal el pequeño Soujirou (bueno ni tanto jeje :P) estaba sentado afuera de la base del monte hiei cuando de repente…

A lo lejos Soujirou veía como un extraño hombre se acercaba a el; ese hombre traía un extraño uniforme (bueno en ese tiempo supongo que si era extraño pero como estamos mezclando varias épocas pues aaaaahhhh -o-)

Disculpe usted ¿conoce a Seta Soujirou? – le pregunto ahora si ya reconocido cartero al joven Seta.

O si soy yo Seta Soujirou en que le puedo servir – contesto con la gran sonrisa de siempre.

Bueno tengo esta carta y paquete para usted.

Ah muchas gracias o

Cuando el cartero (el cual estaba bien proporcionado ´o´ ) ya no se percibió en el ambiente , Soujirou fijo su Mirada en esa carta tan extraña así que se dispuso a leerla.

_MI querido soujirou te amo y te deseo demasiado no dejo de pensar en ti, eres realmente lindo y sexy!!! Tienes una bella sonrisa que hace que me prenda muy pronto, te amo mucho mucho pero antes de amarte TE DESEO quisiera verte con pantalones de cuero ajustaditos para poder ver ese hermoso trasero el cual deseo manosear tanto ,te mando miles de besos. _

_Con mucho amor, siempre tuya tu admiradora secreta _

Soujirou- '-'

Jeje a lo mejor gane muchas fans en mi actuación del karaokem haber que viene en el paquete, y al abrirlo había otra carta que decía.

_TE AMO MI NIÑO, SERIAS MIO ALGUN DIA????_

Al parecer la sorpresa aun no acababa todavía faltaba esa caja extraña así que la abrió pero al ver lo que contenía, al principio sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por que al sacarlo se dio cuenta de que era un brasier y la primera reacción de el chico fue…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XX

Y rápidamente lo arrojo muy lejos donde no pudiera verlo y corrió rápidamente al interior de la base.

**-----PoR AhI----**

Usui caminaba tranquilamente hasta que algo cayó sobre su cabeza.

¿Que es esto?- pensaba para si mismo.

Bueno es suave y pues se acomoda a mi cabeza…si es un SOMBRERO.

Usui acomodo el bra en su cabeza y caminaba muy feliz a causa de su nuevo sombrero, el quería mostrárselo a alguien así que entro a la base, y ya en el pasillo seguía sonriendo cuando vio a Chou pasar por el pasillo.

Hola Chou! – sonreía Usui aun con su bra en la cabeza.

¿Qué piensas de mi sombrero, esta chido verdad?

Chou vio a la cabeza Usui y supo que...Bueno eso no era un sombrero.

Usui!! Eso no es un sombrero "

¿Que? Si esto no es sombrero entonces que es?

Un… Brasier o 

Un brasier!!

Si!! Es un brasier lo que tienes en la cabeza. ¿Dónde lo sacaste?

No se cayó del cielo, tal vez es una señal de Dios o Buda quien sea para que yo revolucione la moda de sombreros – Le dice el ciego a Chou con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ah! Usui te sientes bien? retrocede un paso

Si y ya déjame tranquilo, esto si es un sombrero y es mió!!

¿Y por que piensas que es un sombrero? ¬¬

Por que se siente como uno sonríe

Que chingados…..ya quítate eso de la cabeza --;

No espera, ya se tu estas CELOSO de mi sombrero por que tu no tienes uno tan chido como el mío verdad? - le reclama a puntando a chou.

++ QUE ESO NO ES UN SOMBRERO ¡!! ES UN BRASIER!!

JAJA no te creo chou! solo tratas de quedarte con mi sombrero y no lo voy a permitir!

Usui corre rápidamente y deja a chou altamente confundido.

**---CoN La ChOrChA---**

Oye fuji de que color la quieres? Azul.

Saizuchi había encontrado un Nuevo propósito el cual era conseguirle una novia a Fuji.

Bien Fuji te conseguiré una azul pero solo falta encontrar de tu talla.

Claro…- suspiraba Fuji sin ganas.

Bueno si quieres una novia tendrás que cambiar de look.

o.O ?¿?¿?

No te preocupes Fuji yo te ayudare!! Jeje

De repente Kamatari iba caminando por el lugar así que Saizuchi le pidió ayuda.

Oye kamatari como cambiarias el look de Fuji?

JAJAJA no te preocupes eso déjamelo a mi!! o

**---KoN ShIsHiO Y La LoKa ViOlAdOrA---**

En el consultorio de la Psiquiatra, Shishio estaba recostado en el sillón a lado de un escritorio en el cual se encontraba la viejita loca.

Ahora dime Shishio, ¿Qué te esta molestando?- preguntaba la mujer mientras se colocaba unos lentes medio botanas.

¿Qué que me molesta? Te diré, yo tengo un país que conquistar y estoy sentado aquí con una psiquiatra!

¿Un país que conquistar?...AA otra cosa mas ¬¬

Si!! Mi JUPPONGATANA me esta volviendo loco!! . 

Juppongatana??

Si usted no sabe como son!! Pero agarra un brazo de la viejita todos son idiotas!! Están locos!! Mas que idiotas…

SEGURIDAD!! Grita la viejita para que saquen al pobre Shishio.

De repente 2 hombres de 1.80 bien mamados entran a la habitación para llevarse a Shishio.

Llévenlo a otra habitación!! – gritaba la lentuda.

QUE ESTAN LOCOS!!QUE NO ENTIENDE!! – gritaba Shishio mientras trataba de escapar de aquellos hombres.

Oh no! tengo que llamar a la señorita Komagata! (O.O;)

**------**

Vamos Hennya! No podrías ser un poco más movidito?

Hennya iba detrás de Hoji pero este estaba cargando en su espalda un pequeño "escenario" y lo único que Hoji cargaba era un micrófono aunque la verdad es que no era un micrófono era una zanahoria pintaba de negro(-; es que no tenemos mucho presupuesto en este momento jeje :p) Ellos estaban caminando por las calles de Kyoto , Hoji quería convertirse en una famosa estrella pop, pero primero queria impactar a Japón con su "gran voz" , antes de arrasar con el mundo ( ee eso me pidió que pusiera , no soy responsable )

Si como no, como si eso fuera a pasar – pensaba Hennya.

Oye Hennya ahora si, pon el mini escenario aquí - ordenaba el próximo sex symbol de Japón.

Hennya coloco el escenario siguiendo las instrucciones del manual, el cual estaba en Chino y lo único que se entendía era MADE IN CHINA.

Pero pues ahí estaba haciéndole la lucha el amigo y con Hoji ordenándole y gritándole…"Eso no va ahí!!" "Estas wey o que?" "Eso no cabe ahí!" Que edad tienes Hennya?...En verdad que Hoji lo tenia harto así que pensó en como podría matarlo o hacer que sufriera demasiado, así que pensó en que tal vez podía mandarle el currículum de Hoji a Sergio Andrade y aparte la solicitud ( os que entendieron que bueno y los que no………OK ¬¬ sigamos) y aunque Hennya reía como loco la gente comenzó a acercarse para ver que sucedía.

Ves Hennya! Ya me aman! – brincaba un feliz administrador.

SI…claro – aun pensando como matar a Hoji.

Así que Hoji subió al escenario que aun se estaba cayendo de tan mal que lo habían echo, Hoji tomo el micrófono bueno la zanahoria ) lo acerco a su boca y…

Hola gente de Kyoto! Esta es una canción que inspiro mucho mi vida, ahí va!!

La música comenzó a escucharse y Hoji también empezó a moverse (Otra vez nooooooo)

**Hoji:**

You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Oohoho...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night!

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar y correr al interior de sus casas.

Ehh no se vayan!!! – gritaba hoji con los brazos en el aire.

T.T – Hoji

o como lo mato? - Hennya.

Si ya se lo que paso! Corrieron a sus casas para llamarle a toda a sus comadres y a la gente que conocen para decirles que me amaron, que les encanto mi canción!!! Si!!!!!!!! o

No manches!! En serio crees eso?

Claro! Vamos Hennya lo intentaremos otro día.

¿Y que haremos mañana?

Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días Hennya…tratar de convertirme en una estrella pop (Ok para los que ven Pinky y Cerebro…)

Así otra vez Hennya cargaba el escenario mientras Hoji ahora si por el hambre se comía el dizque micrófono.

**---IwAnBo Y AnJi---**

Iwanbo y Anji iban en camino a un buen restaurante por que en la base ya no había Buena comida solo quedaban barritas de fibram multigrano linaza, sabritas light, coca light , pizza light , agua light y en fin todo lo que quedaba era light porque eran de Kamatari , Yumi y de ... Hoji.(y a veces de Aoshi y Kenshin que se colaban)

Los dos por fin llegaron a un lugar muy lujoso, de inmediato los pasaron y un mesero se acerco a su mesa.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? (un momento por que siempre dicen lo mismo , por que no pueden decir Que chingados van a tragar y que sea rápido por que solo me pagan 12 pesos la hora y la mesa, no tengo su tiempo , aun tengo que limpiar baños , si algo así )

Bueno si queremos todo lo del menú...para dos personas por favor y que sea rápido porque ya tenemos hambruna – sonreía Anji.

SII!!! COMIDA!!! PARA DOS!!! – le seguía el tarado de Iwambo ¬¬

To…do…del menú?

Anji y Iwambo-

Mesero- ¬¬ pensando estaré en punk´d

Bueno esta bien en seguida se los traigo.

A los 10 minutos charolas repletas de comida estaban en la mesa de los dos , al ver tanta comida la verdad es que se les olvido como comer porque solo usaron las manos y se comieron uno que otros cubierto. Al terminar de jambarse tanta comida el mesero se acerco con un papel en la mano.

Su cuenta señor! ;

Ah …cuenta? o.O ¿Oye iwambo traes dinero?

Iwambo-

Anji- '' oh no!

SI traen dinero vdd? – ya preguntaba un molesto mesero.

AH SI!! Pues sabes que… Iwambo plan B!!!

Mesero- ¿PLAN B?

ANJI – COREEEEEE!!!!!!! (frase inédita mía jeje claro con la pronunciación y entonación debida jaja)

**---KoN La LoKa De LoS LibRos---**

Yumi había recibido una llamada de la Psiquiatra. Era urgente que ella fuera al consultorio y al llegar Yumi encontró a la viejita esperándola en la puerta.

Señorita Komagata?

Si?

Creo que Shishio tiene más problemas de lo que pensaba.

Oh dios!! (TT)

Por favor entre conmigo – decía mientras abría la puerta detrás de ella.

La Psiquiatra guió a Yumi a la habitación donde había puesto a Shishio después del incidente de la seguridad, Shishio estaba en medio de la habitación sentado en la silla y al ver a Yumi corrió hacia ella y la abrazo para después decirle:

YUMI! Sácame de aquí! (T.T)

Si, si lo haré Shishio!

Jem jem bueno Shishio decía algunas cosas de conquistar un país y algo de sabe que madres del juppongatana – decía la viejita acercándose a Yumi.

Pero…es verdad, ahora lo sacare de aquí.

Ya ve yo no soy verbo.

Pero…señorita Komagata no se puede es contra el sindicato, es la regla.

Pues sabe que?... NO ME IMPORTA! LAS REGLAS SE HICIERON PARA ROMPERSE, NO ME VENGA CON CHINGADERAS OK? AHORA ABRA ESA MALDITA PUERTA!!!! . ( aa todas las reglas menos la de 28 días de las mujeres jeje :D )

La psiquiatra abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar y antes de salir Shishio se acerco a la viejecita y le dijo.

Jaja sabe que?... Por eso la amo (a yumi eh no a la viejita)

Ahora si Yumi, COREEE!!!

**----KoN LoS FaShIoNiStAs---**

MmM bien pues necesitaras algo mas… si ya se pintura para tu hermoso cabello – decía un jotito muy lindo.

o.O

Si es exacto lo que necesitas así quedaras DIVINA.

Ahhh Kamatari no seria divino- cuestionaba un gigante.

Nop eres divina, OK?

Bueno lo que digas.

Oye Kamatari no crees que también necesita un corte de pelo? – preguntaba un viejecillo.

Ah si es vdd y también nueva ropa, accesorios , bueno cariño tendré que trabajar mucho así que PREPARATE!!

o.O

30 Minutos Después

Ohh Fuji!! Quedaste muy muy bien verdad Kamatari?

Claro Saizuchi si yo hice este trabajo, deja te acerco el espejo Fuji para que veas que lindo quedaste.

Al verse en el espejo, la reacción de Fuji fue……………

**---Zh1ZhiO y YuMi---**

Yumi y Shishio ya habían llegado al monte hiei y venían platicando en el pasillo.

Uhmm… y ¿Como te fue en el Psiquiatra? – preguntaba la mujer aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

Que es lo que crees? Me la pase tan pero tan bien con toda la chorchina, que jugamos a que los de seguridad me ponían una madrina y no de bautizo, en verdad fue un día lleno de diversión!

Solo trataba de ayudarte Shishio…pone ojos de perrito, pues claro bien tierna para convencerlo komagata manipuladora

Shishio mirando a Yumi OH NO! No intentes eso conmigo Yumi, solamente olvida eso del Psiquiatra.

Pero…todavía con los ojos de perrito tierno funcionó , no?

-- ¿ A que te refieres?

Si ¿ya no estas estresado vdd? – sonríe la geisha.

Estresado??? Yo nunca he estado estresado, es solo tu imaginación.

En eso Usui pasaba por el pasillo todavía con su "sombrero" en su cabeza caminaba como si nada muy feliz con su sombrero, así que paso en frente de Shishio y Yumi para que ellos admiraran su sombrero.

Hola!! Les gusta mi sombrero?

Usui no es buen mom…………ahh ¿Que demonios traes en la cabeza?? – Se asombra el Hitokiri.

A ¿Te gusta mi sombrero? Es muy bonito verdad.

USUI ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO??

Es una señal de Dios o buda no me acuerdo de quien, pero verdad que es bonito? – aclara Uunoma.

ESO NO ES UN SOMBRERO!! ES UN BRASIER!! – gritaba Yumi ( , )

Ohh por que todos me dicen que es un bra si es un bello sombrero! Es un sombrero! Carajo.

No! Es un bra! Y en verdad espero que no sea mío!!

Ah Yumi primero necesitas tener bra para decir que son tuyos – dice con seguridad usui.

; ¿estas diciendo que yo no uso nada?

Ah sip…tu estas al aire, las traes sueltas

--# yo mejor no digo nada… - decía Shishio alejándose un poco de la pelea entre ellos dos.

Chou venia caminando y al ver esa conmoción.

USUI ¿TODAVIA TRAES ESE BRA EN LA CABEZA?

Dejen de insultar a mi sombrero.

Yumi y Chou - QUE NO ES UN SOMBRERO.

Usui – QUE SI

Yumi y Chou – QUE NO

Usui – QUE SI

Yumi y Chou – QUE NO

Además como puedes saberlo? si eres ciego – pregunta Yumi.

NO, NO LO SOY!

Ahora si estoy confundido – dice Shishio, bueno ya esto tiene que acabar , quítenle el bra de la cabeza…pero una puerta se abre y deja ver a Saizuchi , Kamatari y un nuevo Fuji.

Hola Shishio ¿Qué piensa de Fuji? – pregunta el anciano.

Gracias a mi se ve así – reclama Kamy.

Yumi, Shishio, Chou y Usui veían a Fuji muy sacados de onda (bueno Usui no podía pero……)

Fuji estaba usando unos jeans, una camisa azul rayada, una corbata roja de cuadritos, y unos zapatos negros , tenia un corte de cabello como el de miroku de inuyasha tambien incluyendo la colita solo que mas larga y su cabello ahora era pelirrojo.

No es lindo? – preguntaban saizuchi y kamatari.

Jem jem – se quejaba un poco Fuji.

No puede ser se ve horrible – aclaraba el cieguito.

Es obvio que ya no soy el que tiene el peor gusto para vestir del juppongatana… y por cierto Usui como puedes ver a Fuji SI ERES CIEGO?

Chou! Ya deja de insultarme por ser ciego y tambien deja de insultar a mi bello sombrero . .

Shishio, Yumi Y Chou – QUE NO ES UN SOMBRERO.

Usui – QUE SI

Shishio, Yumi Y Chou – QUE NO

Usui- QUE SI

Shishio, Yumi Y Chou - QUE NO

Oye Usui, pienso que para hacer reír no necesitas ponerte un bra en tu cabeza con el solo hecho de que seas ciego nos basta.

Noo, tu también Kamatari!!

Y por cierto Kamatari ¿Que demonios fue lo que le hiciste a Fuji? Que se ve horrible.

QUE????? O.O no me vengas tonterías geishita no es mi culpa que tu no tengas estilo.

ASI JOTITO!

SI!!

Yumi  "  Kamatari

Todos estaban discutiendo a excepción de Shishio que al parecer ahora si se estaba estresando y para ser esto peor Hennya y Hoji acababan de llegar.

Vamos Hennya hay que llevar eso a mi habitación antes de que vean mi escenario le daba ordenes Hoji aun con la zanahoria en la mano.De repente Hoji se vio cuenta de que ahora todos lo miraban.

Oye Hoji ¿tu tienes tus CD de Britney Spears verdad? por que yo solo traigo los de Paquita y los de Mariah Carey.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Hoji al escuchar esto y pateo a Hennya para que dejara de hablar pero eso hizo que Hennya perdiera el equilibrio y se le cayera el escenario y tambien los CDS.

El escenario cayó pero no fue destruido totalmente.

Ahh Hoji por que traes una zanahoria en la mano? Eso estaba un poco raro, no? – pregunto Saizuchi pero Hoji no le respondió por que Hoji estaba en Shock.

Ahora Anji e Iwambo habían llegado y Anji veía que todos estaban ahí así que se acerco a Hennya y golpeo su espalda y le pregunto ¿Qué pasa aquí, Hennya ? Eso hizo que Hennya cayera al Escenario que estaba en el suelo y ahora si quedo destruido totalmente.

Whoops! Perdón Hennya! – se disculpo el monje.

Ah!!! Gritaba Hennya.

NO MI ESCENARIO!!.

Al decir esto todos miraron a Hoji.

Uhm quiero decir …O no! El escenario de Hennya!

Aah…no, no lo es…

Uhm…Bueno alguien lo va a ayudar? – preguntaba el dueño de la hoz.

Pues hazlo tú, ya que eres un gran hombre – decía sarcásticamente Yumi.

Yumi  ¬¬  Kamatari

En eso aparece Soujirou.

Hola todos! ¿que esta pasando aquí? – Soujirou voltea a su alrededor pero ve el Bra en la cabeza de Usui así que apunta hacia el aun sonriendo y..

AAAARGH! Aun me persigue!

Ves Usui , esa cosa espanta a la gente – decía Chou.

No, no es cierto 

Y Usted que piensa Señor Shishio? – Preguntaba un casi alegre Soujirou después de haber visto que esa cosa aun lo seguía.

Y Al ver todos a Shishio veían que su mirada estaba baja y de repente Shishio estaba en el suelo SHISHIO SE HABIA DESMAYADO!

Esta muerto? – preguntaba el dueño del bra.

CLAROO QUE NO!! – decía kamatari al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Usui.

AGUANTA SHISHIO!!

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**CHORCHA**- Forma para decir mucha gente o algo así.

**BRA**- Pues brasier sujetador como le quieran decir

**BOTANA** – Sinonimo Mexicano de Gracioso o Chistoso.

**CHIDO** – Expresión Mexicana para decir que algo es genial.

**Angeluz Yumi **- estará Shishio bien? o estará demasiado estresado.

Shishio- QUE NO ESTOY ESTRESADO.

ANGELUZ- aa creo que si.

Shishio- QUE NOOOO

ANGELUZ- SEGURIDAD!!! LLEVENSELO

Shishio – NO!! Otra vez no al cuartito no!!!!

ANGELUZ- adiós Shishio veremos como sigues en el próximo capitulo bye!!

YA SE ACABO EL TERCEROOO!!!ARRIBA SHISHIO Y YUMI!

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	4. Shishio, mujer?

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki ( para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos …. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**AnGeLuZ YuMi – Bueno como recordaran Shishio sufrió un pequeño desmayo debido supongo a tanta impresión así que ahora sabremos que pedo con el y también algunas conclusiones que saco nuestro cegaton favorito sobre su comportamiento. Y también se llevara una sorpresita al saber que su Juppongatana lo utilizo para sacar dinero…mejor lean y sabran a lo que me refiero**

**---CaPiTuLo 4 --- **

**ShIsHiO….MuJeR???**

Shishio comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al hacerlo vio a Yumi al lado de el ella lucia muy preocupada por el, pero cuando Yumi vio que Shishio ya había retomado la razón una gran sonrisa se postro en sus labios.

SHISHIO! Estas bien?

SI…pero que paso?

NO recuerdas nada, Shishio?

Y en eso Kamatari, Hoji , Usui , Henya y Chou entraron a la habitación en donde estaban y al ver a Shishio cada uno dijo algo.

Hoji Kamatari y Chou – Jefe esta bien??

Usui- Demonios este no se muere con nada.

Oye escuche eso eh Usui.

Y Usui aun traía el bra en la cabeza así que Shishio recordó todo, el bra en la cabeza de Usui , la Zanahoria de Hoji , Hennya que rompió el escenario por la culpa de Anji , Kamatari Y Saizuchi los cuales le habían pintado el cabello a Fuji … así que Shishio comenzó a sentirse mal.

YA VA A EMPEZAR YUMI!!! – gritaba Soujirou el cual entraba a la habitación.

Tan pronto ya lo van a pasar?

AH… que cosa yumi? – preguntaba Shishio.

Lo que pasa es que pues…

**---InIcIo FlAzHBacK---**

Y ahora que hacemos Yumi? – preguntaba Saizuchi.

Bueno pues esperar a que Shishio despierte y podremos...

Pero el cartero que le entrego la carta a Sou había entrado y traía una carta para Yumi.

Señorita Komagata?

SI soy yo.

No Yumi no la aceptes de seguro trae otra cosa como la que Usui trae en su cabeza – trataba de decir Soujirou.

Otro sombrero?? SI Yumi acéptalo – sonreía Usui.

Bueno ya déjenme leerla OK? Yumi comenzó a leer la carta pero al parecer no eran buenas noticias.

Y que dice Yumi? – preguntaba Anji.

Pues…

QUE DICE??

Dice que debido a la presentación que tuvimos, el Hoyo que se había ocasionado en el techo por Fuji nos será cobrado al igual que todos los destrozos que ocasiono el público por el baile de Hoji.

QUE? SI MI BAILE FUE HERMOSO- reclamaba Hoji el cual era sostenido por Hennya por que sabrá dios por que razón quería golpear a Yumi jaja.

Bueno y como pagaremos eso si ni siquiera nos habían dado el dinero de la presentación? – Preguntaba Kamatari.

mmmm…mmmmm…

Alguien tiene alguna idea? – preguntaba el cazador de espadas.

YA LO TENGO!! – brincaba de felicidad Hoji.

No otra vez no!!

**---EnD FlashBacK---**

AH y cual fue esa idea Yumi??

Ah bueno…Shishio…aa tiene que ver contigo.

Conmigo? Y eso por que?

YUMI YA ESTA VENGAN RAPIDO- gritaba un emocionado Soujirou.

Todos llegaron al salón principal donde había una gran televisión pantalla plana de la cual lo que salio dejo un poco sorprendido a Shishio.

**En La TeLe**

Iwambo - TENGO HAMBRE , TENGO HAMBRE!!!!

De la nada sale la Komagata.

Yumi – tranquilo Iwambo ¿Qué pasa?

Iwambo – ME MUERO DE HAMBRE Y NO HAY NADA!!!

Yumi – bueno tengo la solución perfecta verdad Kamatari.

Y al igual que Yumi, Kamatari sale de la nada con una caja y dice.

Si usted es como Iwambo que tienes demasiado hambre será mejor que pruebe.

SHISHIO POPS!!!

Chou- las únicas y originales.

Yumi – con 13 vitaminas y minerales.

Kamatari – las únicas hojuelas que te harán un buen gobernante de Japón.

Yumi – solo los fuertes las merecen, si eres débil te la pelaste.

Soujirou – (sacando algo) y si llaman en los próximos 15 minutos reciban gratis la figura de acción de Shishio y trate de conquistar el Japón!!

ADVERTENCIAS: NO juegue con el por mas de 15 minutos

NO es resistente al calor en especial el fuego

Baterías no incluidas por que no necesita

Las Geishas y Gays se venden por separado

De venta en su tienda favorita -

**fIn CoMeRcIaL**

Y bien que te pareció Shishio?? -;

O.O

Ahh Shishio...di algo – le decía Chou a este

Y como era de esperase Shishio se volvió a desmayar pero no duro nada por que en menos de 3 segundos ya estaba de pie.

Shishio? Preguntaban todos.

SALGANSE!! - 

QUE??

QUE NO ESCUCHARON, TODO FUERA 

**----En El PaSiLlO----**

Todos estaban fuera de la habitación, Yumi y Kamatari estaban muy preocupadas por su amorcito.

Ay esta demasiado raro, el no es así – se quejaba Yumi.

SI es verdad, creo que algo le esta perturbando – dice Kamatari al sacar su altar portátil de Shishio del cual saca un libro y comienza a checar cositas- SI tengo anotado todos los días y nunca había estado así.

Oye!! De donde demonios sacaste todo eso? "

Yo lo hice mi querida Komagata y representa mi amor por Shishio, claro que este es el mini por que deberías ver el de mi habitación -

Grrrgrrr!! pero Yumi noto algo….ah! Oye Yo no tengo esa foto!!!!

Jaja pues lo lamento mucho , por que esa foto es una de mis favoritas.

Ah Dámela y haré lo que sea!!

En verdad te irías para siempre del Japón y terminarías vendiendo Hot-Dogs en gringolandia o terminarías de conductora en Vida TV a pesar de la humillación y le dirías a Shishio que yo lo voy hacer muy feliz… SI HARIAS ESO!!! OO

QUE? Estas idiota o que? Eso jamás nunca lo dejaría y menos por una foto. Mejor te la quito a la fuerza.

OO

( ) ( ) ( ;) (; )

OK mientras las fans Locas de la Momia de Cancún terminan de pelear vamos a resolver esto si?

Ja porque la Momia de Cancún, Usui? preguntaba un curioso Hoji.

Por estar envuelto y Quemado.

¬¬ Se nota que lo odias.

Jem, Jem.

Ja yo digo que esta en sus días.

Pero Anji si estuviera en sus DIAS seria mujer – cuestionaba Hennya.

SHISHIO ES MUJER!! - Gritaba Usui mientras corría por todo el pasillo.

ES MUJER? En serio? – aunque algo noqueado Kamatari se levantaba del piso curioso de la afirmación de Usui.

CLARO QUE NO!!!

Yo digo que si y lo voy a averiguar Yumi, vas a ver y vete consiguiendo un HOMBRE DE VERDAD, aunque no es por presumir pero yo también sobreviví a la restauración y soy todo un Hombre (a la mente de Usui solo aparecen imágenes de cuando le toco ver a Shishio y a Yumi haciendo cositas en la aldea Shinketzu) y por lo tanto a Usui le escurre baba de la boca imaginarse a el en el lugar de Shishio.

AHH que asco estas loco!!

Bueno, bueno Usui si averiguas que mi Shishio es mujer….déjamelo saber!!

Claro Kamatari!

QUE NO ES MUJER!! – Aseguraba Yumi.

Entonces por que esta así- dudaba Hennya

Por que esta estresado es todo!

Y por que lo estaría!

AH no lo se Soujirou pero…debo saberlo

Yo se la razón!

Y cual es Usui?

POR QUE SHISHIO ES UNA MUJER!!

CIERRA LA BOCA!! Solo déjenme esto a mí si?

Y que es lo que vas hacer? – preguntaba la escobita

AH… pensare en algo no te preocupes

AHH…Amigos, solo aceptemos que es una mujer y hagamos nuestras vidas verdad Yumi??

Todos- CALLATE!!

Esta bien vamos hacer que Shishio regrese hacer el de antes!

Todos se van caminando excepto Usui que sigue pensando en lo mismo.

MmM… que canción seria perfecta para el...digo ella jaja

MMM…tal vez MI DULCE NIÑA NANA jajja seria perfecta

Usui se va cantando esa canción, que pues la verdad yo ya creo que Usui se enamoro de su idea de que Shishio es mujer y a la mera y de Shishio…………………

**Angeluz Yumi **- Bueno en el próximo capitulo sabremos si en verdad Shishio es mujer y tal vez si las hojuelas de Shishio se vendieron.

Shishio- que soy hombre y si se vendieron.

AnGeLuZ- seguro??

Shishio – como que seguro?? Oye a caso me ves unos bultotes en el pecho o que??

AnGeLuZ- Buen punto… pero pudiste quitártelos a lo mejor fuiste con el doctor de sabrina para que en vez de que te pusiera te quitara.

Shishio- ah solo tú podrías pensar eso.

AnGeLuZ- O en vez de la operación jarocha te hiciste la operación niponesa, bueno como sea tendremos que averiguarlo.

Shishio- si no me crees pregúntale a Yumi, solo podría habérmela echado si fuera hombre no??

AnGeLuZ- aa así que admites en cadena nacional que te echaste a la Komagata.

Shishio- aaa.. si Porque no?

AnGeLuZ- esta bien QUE PASE YUMI (con voz de Laura en América , claro que seria Angeluz en América)

Bueno mientras terminamos con el caso de la cogida será mejor que esperen el capitulo 5

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**VIDA TV**- Un programa todo chafa que desgraciadamente se transmite en México en el cual cada rato cambian de conductora por que no quieren acostarse con el productor, esa es la única razón que encuentro.

**CANCUN** – Playa de México, muy bonita por cierto.

**SABRINA**- Mujer con senos exageradamente grandes

**LAURA EN AMERICA** – mujer conocida por su programa en el cual como cristina arreglan problemas familiares y así y sus frases son lo que la identifican como por ejemplo. QUE PASE…. POR QUE LE PEGA…POR QUE NO LO QUIERE…y a ella le dicen PERO SEÑORITA LAURA.

La canción de Dulce niña la primera vez que uno la escucha piensa que dice mi dulce niño pero según el grupo y todas las fans locas dicen que es niña por ocultar que son gayas pero… bueno y bueno los intérpretes son KUMBIA KINGS.

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	5. Comida, Novias y Gays

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki ( para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos …. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.**

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga, su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**AnGeLuZ YuMi – En este Capitulo le tengo una sorpresita a nuestro Shishio jaja a la mera y no le agrade pero no importa , ahora cada quien esta con su tema , Hoji sigue con su sueño ayudado por Hennya , Fuji quiere hallar novia y Saizuchi se la va a conseguir , Anji y Iwambo siguen comiendo a mas no poder y Soujirou le hará una pequeña observación a Anji , Kamatari , Chou y Usui descubren algo muy perturbarte jaja mejor lean y ya.**

**---CaPiTuLo 5--- **

**CoMiDa, RoMaNcEs y GaYs**

Cuando Shishio se sintió mejor decidió salir de la habitación y pues según eso Yumi iba pasando y al verlo le pregunto.

Shishio, ya te sientes mejor?

Ah… si ya estoy mejor.

Sabes Shishio tengo la solución para que se te quite lo estresado, solo sígueme y tomando la mano de Shishio, Yumi lo guió hasta entrar a otra habitación donde también estaba Anji y Hoji lo cual desconcertó a Shishio.

Yumi, Ya tengo lo que pediste, toma – le decía Anji dándola una caja a Yumi y al igual Hoji pero dándole unos papeles y rápidamente salieron del habitación.

Ah…Yumi para que esa caja y ese papel ¿Qué es?

Aa… bueno pues – decía jalando a Shishio hasta llegar al medio de la habitación donde había unas sillas y en la mesita había cuchillos y…vegetales.

Vegetales? Que significa esto Yumi.

AH bueno es para ponerlos en la cara jeje.

QUE? Por que tendría que ponerme comida en la cara? por que debo de hacer esto?

La mascarilla con vegetales ayuda a relajarse – decía Yumi al sentarse en la silla y ya sentada aplaudió y de la nada dos hombres salieron caminando y acercándose a Shishio se presentaron.

Hola!! Yo soy Harry – dijo el buenote castaño o

Hola!! Yo soy Peter – dijo el otro buenote wuero o

¬¬  Shishio

Mucho gusto y mirando a Shishio, Yumi le dijo Vamos Shishio siéntate.

Hey! Se supone que soy yo el que da órdenes! – se quejaba Shishio desviando la mirada.

Yumi con mirada satanicona QUE TE SIENTES , AHORA!! . )

Ya , Ya pues , ya! AH que miedo – decía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

Así que Harry comenzó a cortar los vegetales en pedazos y Peter puso algo de música clásica para el ambiente pero Shishio se asusto cuando Harry saco una sabanita blanca y la puso sobre de el.

NO te preocupes Shishio sabemos lo que hacemos esto es para tus poros deja que lo pongamos.

QUE?

Peter también saco otra sabana blanca para Yumi y comenzó a poner los vegetales pedazos de zanahoria en el rostro de Yumi.

Aah… se siente bien!

Oigan Yo no quiero comida en mi rostro! – se quejaba el espadachín.

Vamos Shishio! Quedaras muy bien después de esto! Claro no es que no te veas bien en estos momentos por que eres divino! – dijo Harry con una risa juguetona.

O no!!! …eres GAY?"

Jaja! Bueno has descubierto mi pequeñito secreto pero no el digas a nadie o al menos que tu quieras aprovecharte de esto – le dijo al acercarse provocativamente a Shishio y poner una mano en su pecho (-)

Bueno el no es el único Gay en esta habitación!! Sonreía Peter al no querer perderse el soborno a Shishio (-)

AaH… POR QUE??? Por que todos los gays quieren conmigo, seré tan atractivo para ellos?

Yo no soy Gay!! – contestaba Yumi al quitarse las zanahorias de su rostro.

Primero Kamatari y ahora estos dos! – trataba de entender Shishio.

Pero YO NO SOY GAY!! – gritaba Yumi.

Será un don??

QUE YO NO SOY GAY!! SABEE!! "

AaH… Si..pero…¬¬

Shishio fue detenido por Harry y Peter que se cada vez se acercaban mas a el.

Vamos relájate Shishio te sentirás muy bien y mas con nosotros – Peter y Harry ríen con malicia antes este comentario.

Pero por el pasillo Kamatari y Usui venían caminando hasta que Kamatari comenzó a percibir un olor en el aire.

Oye Usui también hueles eso?

MmM déjame ver…

¬¬ ver?

Ash bueno oler, huele a una mezcla si…una mezcla de Vegetales tal vez.

Vegetales? Y donde vienen? – preguntaba el muchacho de sexo dudoso.

Deja percibo el olor debido a que perdí la vista mis sentidos se agu…

SI, SI Usui todo el mundo se sabe la historia de que el amor de mi vida te quito la vista y sabe que madres te paso… si OK de donde viene el olor?

Usui comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Estoy seguro que de ahí viene este olor.

Bueno pues miremos dentro

Hhmm… interesante!

Ah….que ves Usui?

JE JEM Ah Kamatari SOY CIEGO NO VEO NADA!!

Ah perdón es la costumbre, bueno que hueles o oyes no se!

MmM pues estoy seguro de que Yumi, Shishio y otras dos personas están en esta habitación!

AH como puedes estarlo? Dudaba Kamy.

JA Kamatari eso es fácil para mi, sus olores peculiares los delatan y mas a mi sentido ultra potente , se que hay dos personas que no conozco por que huelen a Colonia La Coste y una de tus lociones también Kamatari y también se que Yumi esta aquí por su hermoso olor a Lavanda y rosas que hacen una combinación única de ella aaaaaaaaa suspira Usui .

Uh… Usui y yo pensé que Yumi te caía mal, bueno Yumi no me importa como sabes que Shishio también esta ahí?

Por que desgraciadamente también tiene algo del olor de Yumi por que ella se la pasa con el abrazándolo y besándolo al oír esto Kamatari comenzó a apretar los puños al igual que Usui aahhhhh!! . Y también por que huele muy escasamente a pólvora.

Esta bien déjame ver a mi!- Dijo Kamy al quitar a Usui del Hoyo y ver a Shishio sentado al lado de Yumi y a otros dos sujetos tratando de ponerles algo en el rostro.

MmM por mi experiencia y ese olor y por lo que veo Creo que Shishio esta tomando una mascarilla de vegetales!

Una mascarilla de vegetales?

SI! O DIOS MIO! Puede ser que Shishio sea Gay! Como yo!! Si seria lo mejor que podría pasarme.

O…que sea mujer!

Deja de decir eso si – le dice a Usui dándole un buen zape.

Así que continuaron mirando por el hoyo

**---TrAgAnDo En OtRo LaDo---**

Anji e Iwambo estaban comiendo otra vez pero ahora si que era demasiada que ni siquiera los cocineros iban a su velocidad ya que tragaban demasiado rápido.

La comida es genial! – decía un saciado Monje.

Ehee! Genial! – decía Iwambo o mas bien era lo único que podía decir.

La puerta se bario y dejo ver a Sou acercándose a la mesa donde Anji y Iwambo estaban y sentado en una silla le dijo.

Hola Anji, Hola Iwambo! Todo esta bien?

Claro que si, por que la comida es genial! Verdad Iwambo??

Ehee! Si! Jep! Jep!

Wow Anji, te veo algo gordo!

QUE? Por dios son músculos los que ves Soujirou.

Ah pues yo no sabía que los músculos se desbordaban por los lados y hacían mucho bulto.

AH… Anji vio su imagen reflejaba en el plato que se acababa se comer y si en verdad que estaba demasiado gordo.

O no! Estoy en verdad gordo.

No te preocupes Anji- dijo un sonriente chiquillo- yo te ayudare a perder peso.

En verdad lo harás? o;

AJA

O gracias Soujirou lo abraza

Agh…déjame ir…Anji…no puedo respirar.

**---FuJi y SaIzUcHi---**

Fuji se veía a en un espejo, se veía mejor ahora pero su cabello ahora era pelirrojo. Saizuchi camino hasta el y comenzó a reír.

Debo decir que cuando Kamatari hace algo bien en verdad lo hace, quedaste muy bien Fuji y más tú cabello y ahora lo único que falta es conseguirte novia.

Esto nunca va a funcionar…

Que ese no es el espíritu Fuji veras que todo saldrá bien PRONTO TENDRAS NOVIA!

**---CoN HeNnYa Y Su AmIgo PoP HoJi---**

En su habitación Hoji estaba practicando su nuevo baile y Hennya tenia que verlo, el no podía escapar , el estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas gracias a Anji.

Y? Que te pareces es bueno verdad? – estrellitas parecieron en los ojos de Hoji.

Ah si es bonito- decía Hennya con sus manos en sus ojos.

NO lo viste verdad?

SI lo vi – disimulaba '-'

No no lo hiciste! Es mi gran oportunidad de ser famoso y no me ayudas lo que deseo es que me ayudes y cual es el tuyo?

Alejarme de ti!

JA no se cual es tu problema, deberías estar feliz por mi y mi gran talento!

Supongo… ¬¬

Ahora, lo haré de nuevo y esta vez si lo veras, esta bien?

suspira Ok

Hoji sonríe y pone la música otra vez

**---OtRa VeZ En El PaSiLlO---**

Chou pasaba por el pasillo cuando de repente el vio a Kamatari observando por el Hoyo de las llaves de una habitación y Usui estaba a su lado, así que Chou camino hacia ellos.

Que están haciendo?

Probando mi hipótesis de que Shishio es mujer!

NO! El es Gay! Como yo!

Hu¡! déjenme ver!

Kamatari y Chou seguían mirando cuando Chou se vio cuenta de algo.

O Dios! Ese sujeto le esta poniendo algo en el rostro! UNA MASCARILLA DE VEGETALES!

LO sabia es Gay! Como yo! .

O tal vez Mujer! xx

Pareces que lo están forzando, no creo que hubiera querido hacerlo… si ahí esta Yumi de seguro fue ella.

Ja No me sorprendería, lo obliga a todo , que la bese a que la abrase a que este con ella.

Ah! Kamatari creo que eso lo hace por gusto – lo decía con lógica Chou.

DEJAME! Me gusta pensar que es así!! ¬¬

Bueno pues yo sigo pensando que el es mu…

Kamatari y Chou - Sshh!

Veamos que pasa, esta bien?

OK

OK, pero no creo que necesitemos tantas pruebas

**AnGeLuZ YuMi** – JAJA creo que a Usui se le metió mucho esa idea, pero no se pierdan el próximo capitulo y oremos para que los Gays buenotes no se echen al pobre Shishio, y también.

Podrá Yumi seguir negando que es gay?

Anji volverá a su antigua figura?

Fuji conseguirá Novia?

NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX CAPI BYE!!!

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**LA COSTE**- Marca de ropa, artículos, gorras lo que sea que se representa con cocodrilo

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	6. Traseros Candentes

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos …. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.**

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga, su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**AnGeLuZ YuMi – Y seguimos con el tratamiento de Shishio para ver si a nuestro hitokiri se le quita lo stressado , sabrá dios se lo conseguiremos pero parece que los Gays están dispuestos a ayudar jaja**

**---CaPiTuLo 6--- **

**TrAsErOs CaNdEnTeS **

Shishio se alegro en cuanto Harry le quito los vegetales de la cara Yumi se levanto de la silla y sonriendo y acercándose a Shishio le dijo

Ok Shishio, no fue bueno?

No me pude divertir mas – respondía sarcásticamente Shishio

Diversión! Pero eso empieza ahora – gritaba un emocionadito gay wuerito

Si, así es esto es solo el comienzo!!

Ah? No se acabo esto ya -o-; - decía un decepcionado espadachín.

No mi Shishio, ahora debes de tomar un baño de lodo.

OO

QUE?? Le dijo MI SHISHIO yo soy el único gay certificado y con licencia para decirle así!!!! . 

Pues al parecer Kamatari el también puede! Jaja reía Usui.

ArgH!!! yo tarde 1 año en sacar esa licencia!!

Ah pues con solo ver el trasero de ese sujeto!!!

Oo Chou!! No sabia que te gustaban los traseros de otros hombres!!

NO, NO, NO quise decir eso , lo que quise decir es que…ah… los traseros… ah… AH OLVIDENLO.

Ya dejen de discutir que tipos de traseros le gustan a Chou , no escucharon van a tomar un baño de lodo.

QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS TRASEROS DE OTROS HOMBRES!! . 

Si lo que digas!! ¬¬

SHISHIO ES MUJER que otra prueba necesitan!!

Deja de decir eso Usui esa es una estupida teoría,tenemos que ver eso!

Lo que pasa es que no puedes manejar la verdad!!

**---De NuEvO KoN LoS GaYs---**

Ah , una pregunta Yumi?

Si dime?

POR QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER ESTO!!

Pues como que para que , es para que se te quite lo estresado!

MmM…

Okaaaaay! El baño ya esta listo!! Ahora debemos meternos Peter, Shishio y yo.

EY! Ese no era el plan! – se quejaba Yumi.

Lo siento Yumi pero quiero que Shishio juegue con mi barita -

Oye pues quien te crees HARRY POTTER!!

Claro , somos del mismo bando pero mi barita es más divertida jeje.

++ Oye eso no lo voy a permitir!!

Oigan de qué están hablando? – se acercaba preguntando Shishio.

De nada mi amor , solo entra al baño -

Oye quien te dio permiso de decirle a Shishio así!!

Es verdad, ni siquiera te conozco bien – Se quejaba el espadachín.

Me llamo Harry Wilson , tengo 25 años , soy tipo A, No tengo ninguna multa , ni asunto penal , no me gusta la berenjena , me gusta ver Floricienta en las noches, me gusta ejercitarme y los hombres como tu , suficiente , mi amor?? .

MmM con eso me basta…si…bueno además ve Floricienta lo demás no importa.

QUE?? – Yumi se quejaba o 

**---FuJi Y SaIzUChI---**

Saizuchi estaba escribiendo una carta en los anuncios de una revista para conseguirle novia a Fuji. Creo que era POR TI

A ver…Nombre…Fuji Fiera en la Cama.

Ey! Ese no es mi nombre, respeta el nombre que mi madre Santa me puso.

AH si …como sea…Edad… 22

Oye esa no es mi edad , Yo no Soy como Hoji que se quita la edad por que dice que parece de 20 por su cutis.

Oye deja de quejarte, quieres una novia que te de besitos y te de otras cosas…verdad?

Pues yo…

Bien entonces deja de quejarte y deja termino con esto…Color de Cabello…Rojo apasionado.

Por que tenia que ser Rojo todas las personas pelirrojas son putotas y pirujotas?

Fuji , de donde sacas esa idea?

Solo ve a Lindsay Lohan Claro que como ahora es amigui de Paris Hilton le robo tinte y se robo el cabello vela con sus Bubis operadas y sus millones de pecas y se acostó con todo el elenco de Sus películas mas en el de Juego de Gemelas hasta con su Gemela imaginaria lo hizo Me Desilusionó saber k no tenia gemela y también la SIRENITA se acostó con toda la tripulación donde iba el wey este y Kenshin Himura le pirujea a todos sus oponentes y mas a Aoshi y la vaquerita de Toy Story..

AHHH! Sabes eso atraería a las chicas a ver…. Seña en particular

PIRUJON!!

**---KoN El NiÑo HeRmOsO y El MoNjE GoRdO---**

Debido a la promesa que Sou le hizo a Anji, Sou tuvo que ayudarlo a bajar de peso así que el entrenamiento consistía en que Anji debía de hacer lagartijas.

Vamos Anji tu puedes!! 1…2…3…4… vamos con ganas!

Si…yo puedo 1…2…3 millones de lagartos

Vamos Anji esa no es la actitud

De la nada un grupo de Fans de Soujirou salieron de los arbustos

Loca 1 – SOUJIROU!

Loca 2 – ES EL!!

Loca 3 – AGARRENLO!!

AH! Corre!! Anji corre!!

Oh no!!

Vamos 1…2…3…4

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**AnGeLuZ YuMi**- Algo corto pero se me acabo la inspiración así que mejor pregúntense que traman los gays? Y si tu comprarías el Cd de Hoji? todo esto en el próximo Capitulo BYE!!!!

**HARRY POTTER**- Supongo que todos conocen al wey de la barita del cual sus libros solo sirven para alinear un mueble pero bueno…

**FLORICIENTA**- Según una amiga es un programa español pero como yo ni lo veo , solo lo he visto una vez y me pareció botana.

**POR TI**- Revista que solo las mujeres con problemas de gases compran jaja no se crean es una revista juvenil

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	7. El Equipo Gay

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (-) (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Uhu! Después de tanto tiempo volví jaja sorry pero pues ya ven como es la vida, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo jaja recargado de nuevas aventuras y espero que lo disfruten, así como yo disfruto de sus reviews que me animan a seguir D Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review en esta historia, no los menciono porque no quiero olvidar ninguno, pero Gracias! **

**---CaPiTuLo 7--- **

**El Equipo GaY**

Después de la terrible estampida de fans, que por los extraños y calientes comportamientos, parecía que estuvieran en celo. Nuestros dos personajes, por medio de un milagro han podido salir vivos pero no vestidos de la situación. Así que nos encontramos con un semi desnudo Soujirou y un semi desnudo Monje mamey.

Pero que paso Anji? – Preguntaba Soujirou

Ah?! No tengo ni la más minina idea Seta, mmm creo que recuerdo unas manos toqueteando mi hermoso cuerpo…

Dirás flácido cuerpo jajaja – Reía El chico Seta

QUE!!! Mi cuerpo no es flácido, veras tócalo! – se acercaba Anji al chico.

Que? Estas loco! No te voy a tocar y menos cuando estamos casi como Dios nos mando al mundo – Decía Soujirou mientras intentaba alejarse del depravado monje, el cual como el, solo contaba con su ropa interior.

Oh no! Solo de esa manera dejaras de decir que estoy gordo!!! – Gritaba el alterado pelón, mientras se acercaba "sensualmente" al chico Seta e intentaba tomar su mano.

NO!!! DIOS MIO AYUDAME!! (xx) – Gritaba Soujirou. Soy muy joven para ser succionador por un cuerpo fla…Ah?...Un momento…Esto no esta flácido, de hecho esta bien, bueno mas que bien, esta duro jajaja bien Anji creo que la corretiza que nos pusieron nos sirvió después de todo, no? – Sonreía Soujirou Seta (o)

Aa…Soujiou ¬¬

Si? .

Eso…no soy yo (--)

Que???!!! Entonces que demonios es esa cosa dura??? No me digas que… ( ") Es tu… (°°;)?

FAN!!!!

QUE? – Gritaron ambos miembros del juppongatana al mismo tiempo.

AHÍ ESTAN CHICAS!!! VAMOS POR ELLOS – de pronto una chica loca, salio de los arbustos, ya que aparentemente lo que Soujiro toco…fue su pierna, digamos que la chica era muy atleta y quien no lo seria después de perseguir a tanta gente .

Loca 1 – Yo Quiero al pequeño!

Loca 2 – Yo Al mamey!

Loca 3 – Esta vez conseguiré la ropa interior!!!

Loca 4 al 100 – VAMOS POR ELLOS!!!

Anji?

Si?

Plan B!

Plan B?

Así es!

Y cual es el plan B? (°°;)?

CORRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (00)

**---Con Los Gays y Shishio---**

Harry, Peter y Yumi discutían sobre quien se iba a bañar con Shishio, los 3 planteaban sus argumentos de porque les gustaría hacer lo que tanto deseaban.

Ay! Pues yo soy su mujer! Esa no es la razón mas obvia, por la que debo de ser yo la que tome un baño con el!!! ( ) – Gritaba Yumi un poco alterada.

Yo también puedo ser su mujer! Así que esa no es razón!! – Decía Harry

Es verdad, Harry siempre ha sido muy buena chica () Además hace unos desayunos deliciosos, y cuando me baño siempre me canta para que mi cuero se relaje y disfrute del agua sobre mi piel ardiente… y me cuenta cuentos, como aquel del príncipe que subía a la torre mas alta del castillo que estaba custodiado por un feroz dragón y tenia que despertarme con un beso de amor… ( .) – Decía Peter mientras daba vueltas como bailarina de ballet.

Ay por dios! Esa es la historia de Shrek (-.-) Tu crees que no vi la película? Dios mió esa no es una excusa! Además a Shishio no le gustan ese tipo de cuentos. – Yumi ponía sus manos en su cintura – Las historias que Shishio prefiere son de espadachines que se pintan el cabello y tienen relaciones de "amistad" con otro espadachín de cabello negro, porque a el le gusta ser el malo que destruye la ultima porción de tinte que le queda al espadachín que usa falda y tiene una camisa rosa. Que por cierto el la obtiene al final y después rescata a la dulce Geisha del gobierno, para así poder llevarla a una guarida y ahí hacen el…

AY POR DIOS! Creo que voy a vomitar, y yo pensé que los besos entre heterosexuales eran asquerosos!! – Harry cubría su boca con su mano derecha. A que persona le gustarían ese tipo de cuentos…tan…machos! Giu!!

Uy Dijiste Camisa Rosa? Shishio se vería súper sexy con una . - Peter se imaginaba a Shishio con una camisa rosa y con una rosa roja, arrodillado ante el para así poder demostrarle su amor.

En que estas pensando Joto? – Gritaba Yumi Komagata – Ni se te ocurra soñar e imaginar cosas con el, solo yo y…bueno aunque me cueste decirlo, pero solo yo y Kamatari podemos imaginar cosas con mi Shishio, OK? Lo entiendes!!

**---En el Pasillo---**

Dios Mió! Alucine o Yumi acaba de decir lo que acabo de escuchar? – Preguntaba verdaderamente sorprendido nuestro gay favorito.

Pues aparentemente si, claro lo que pasa es que mi sentidos están ultra agudizados y en especial mi oído, pero si, la hermosa Yumi dijo que podías imaginar con la momia. – Decía Usui tomando una postura recta.

Hermosa? Desde cuando te refieres a Yumi como Hermosa, ehh Usui? – (-) Yo creo que los celos hacia Shishio no solo son porque es mas fuerte que tu, verdad? – Chou miraba a Usui, el cual solo desvió su mirada de la de Chou.

Ahh!!! No, No, Lo que quise decir fue…aaa aaa (Vamos Usui Piensa) Fue…Pegajosa!! Si, quise decir la Pegajosa de Yumi D.

Mmm Pues yo creo que no, la verdad es que tu… ¬¬

Ya cállense par de idiotas! Que no me dejan escuchar! – Kamatari estaba aun mas interesado en la platica de los gays usurpa lugares y de la geisha.

**---De Vuelta Con Los Gays---**

Y que se supone que tengo que hacer para poder imaginarme cosas con el, Mujercita? – Preguntaba Harry.

Obviamente tienes que pasar ciertas pruebas para poder estar certificado por mi y así obtener tu licencia, Pero te advierto que Kamatari tardo un año en obtenerla, así que no creo que seas capaz de ser tan "gay" para hacerlo.

Que!!! Estas dudando de mi jotez! Que te pasa, mujer? Yo soy la reina de los homosexuales, nadie, óyeme! Absolutamente nadie es más perra que yo!! – Gritaba Harry mientras veía sus uñas.

¿Ah si? Pues yo no lo creo, así que haremos unas pruebas, primero tendrás que llenar este cuestionario – De la nada, Yumi saca un bulto de papeles de su espalda y de su apretado escote saca una pluma. Bien Pues empieza – Dice Yumi, dándole la pluma a Harry.

Bien, entonces lo haré! Veamos, la primera pregunta es:

1. Nombre Completo del susodicho:

a) Shishio James Makoto b) Shishio Makoto Lopez c) Shishio Makoto

2. Edad:

a) 30 Años b) 31 Años c) 10000 A.C

3. Tipo de Sangre:

a) O+ b) Roja c) De la Buena

4. Preferencias Sexuales:

a) Yumi Komagata En Tanga b) Yumi Komagata En Traje de Baño c) Yumi Komagata en Kimono

5. Estado Civil:

a) Comprometido (Enganchado por Yumi) B) Hitokiri c) Meiji

6. Fecha de Nacimiento:

a) 17 de Abril b) 17 De Agosto c) 30 de Febrero 10000 A.C

7. Posición Favorita. (Mínimo 10)

a) Perrito b) Misionero c) 69 d) helicóptero e) Chivito al Precipicio f) Carreta g) La silla h) La medusa i) La fusión j) La Amazona k) El Deleite l) La Hamaca m) El trapecio n) La Doma ñ) La butaca o) La sorpresa p) El Abrazo Total q) El Sometido r) La Profunda s) El Arco t) La Catapulta u) El espejo del placer v) El furor Salvaje w) El Tornillo x) El Molde y) La Libélula z) La Somnolienta (Por cierto se me acabaron las letras pero no las posiciones . es que Shishio si sabe lo que hace.)

8. Villano Favorito.

a) Bush b) Gobierno Meiji c) Gobierno Mexicano

9. Héroe Favorito.

a) Batman b) Inuyasha c) Chapulin Colorado

10. Personaje Favorito.

a) Vegeta b) Sesshoumaru c) Heidi

11. Novela Favorita.

a) La Fea Más Bella b) Rebelde c) Floricienta

12. Cuento Favorito.

a) Kenshin, el Espadachín que da y recibe. b) Los 3 Hitokiris c) El Espadachín Rojo

13. Libro favorito.

a) Conquiste el Japón en 10 pasos. B) Como llevar a una Geisha a la cama c) Repela Gays con resultados en menos de una semana. (Angeluz Yumi: creo que este no le sirvió jaja)

14. Cantante Favorito.

a) La Terremoto b) Ayumi Hamasaki c) Britney Spears

15. Programa Favorito.

a) Laura en América b) 12 Corazones c) Espadachín, casos de la vida irreal

16. Pólvora Preferida.

a) Explosión 200zt b) R.I.P Tu-si-ja-ja3 c) R2D2

17. Numero de Vendajes.

a) 1024 Vendas. b) 666 Vendas. c) 1010 Vendas

18. Cosa que más odia.

a) Al gobierno Meiji y sus absurdas propuestas sobre la igualdad y la paz, así como Kenshin con su estupida falda, tinte barato de Lindsay Lohan, peinado y preferencias dudosas. b) Que Yumi este en sus días… c) Que Hoji solo compre barritas Light y alimentos con linaza para el cutis y el colon.

19. Pasatiempo Favorito.

a) Matar b) Hacerlo con Yumi c) Criticar a Kenshin

20. Juego Favorito.

a) Tu arriba, yo abajo b) Tu abajo, yo arriba c) Kamatari Salte!!!

Harry estaba todo contentito porque suponía que sus respuestas estaban bien, pero jamás imagino que Shishio tuviera esas preferencias sexuales, y menos que lo hacia con la Geishita. Bueno aunque estaba algo sorprendido y deseoso de cambiar el nombre de Yumi por el de Harry en las opciones, simplemente siguió contestando.

Estoy segura que no podrá contestar bien jaja, es obvio que nadie conoce a Shishio tanto como yo – Pensaba Yumi. De hecho me sorprendería mucho que contestara mas de la mitad bien, mmm de seguro adivinara.

Oigan no es por ser aguafiestas, pero nenas, desde hace rato que no veo al bombón, donde creen que este? – Preguntaba el otro Gay.

La pregunta saco a Yumi de sus pensamientos maléficos, era verdad, desde hace minutos no escuchaba a Shishio quejarse, discutir, o alardear de algo. Y eso era sumamente extraño, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estaban.

Shishio? Donde estas, amor? (o)

Ay! Por eso no sale perra, porque obvio solo yo le puedo decir amor (-) Jem! Jem! Amor, donde estas? – Preguntaba Steve.

Yumi – ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así?

Steve - ¿Cómo que porque? Pues es MI amor, claro! (3)

Yumi – Es Mió!!

Steve – No, Es Mió!!

Yumi – Mió!!

Steve – Mió!!!

Harry – Ya Termine!!! d(-)

Mientras las dos mujeres, se peleaban para saber quien era dueña legítima de Shishio, el joven gay Harry bailaba al haber cumplido su misión de terminar el cuestionario, pero lo que las susodichas no esperaban era…

Oigan, que esta pasando aquí?

Ah?! Pero…Shishio…que hiciste? – Preguntaba Yumi, quien solo veía al espadachín que portaba una toalla y una mirada curiosa.

AH…¿Cómo que, que hice? Si me hiciste pasar por todo esto para que me diera un baño y pues…así lo hice. Un baño normal claro esta. Además ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? - Decía el espadachín quien no se había percatado de que las bailarinas que entraron con el al baño estaba saliendo de este, procediendo a efectuar un baile demasiado…erótico.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS!! ¿QUIENES SON ESTAS TIPEJAS? – Gritaba Yumi con un poco de mmm…fuego en los ojos ¬¬.

Je…bueno…Lo que pasa es que…. (-;) Yo estaba…y bueno…de la nada salieron y pues…se ofrecieron a…espuma…y frotar…y pues yo soy hombre y… (.)

Y TU QUE??!!! (; )o – En verdad ya no existen verbos que expresen algo mas fuerte que gritar, así que imaginen que Yumi estaba gritando a todo pulmón ¬¬.

Pero antes de que Shishio pudiera dar su explicación de porque las bailarinas exóticas habían salido con el del baño, un extraño mariconsito hablo.

Ah! Es verdad, ya lo recuerdo, como nosotras las reinas, íbamos a tomar un baño con Shishio, habíamos contratado mujeres que nos atendieran y nos entretuvieran, ya que no queríamos mas hombres que se nos unieran, pero como la señorita aquí presente no nos dejo hacerlo pues ¬¬ aparentemente las mujeres esas disfrutaron de Shishio sin la presencia de nadie.

Oo Shishio Makoto dime que ¿DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE ESTAS DISFRUTARON???? ( ) – Gritaba la geishita que se acercaba a Shishio con una mirada de no mas no te mato porque te amo.

Jeje Yumi…Pues ellas…Disfrutaron de…Bueno jeje – Decía mas nervioso de lo normal el espadachín que se acercaba a la puerta, debido a que la mirada de Yumi no era muy agradable que digamos.

**---En El Pasillo---**

Oigan, creo que se acercan – Decía el ciego.

Y se puede saber ¿Cómo sabes eso, si se supone que eres ciego!? – Se quejaba Kamatari.

Eso es fácil mi estimado Kamatari – Se levanta – Lo que pasa es que…ESCUCHO PASOS!!!! – Le gritaba Usui a Kamatari. Aunque el cieguito no pudo dejar al jotito sordo, porque la puerta de la habitación la cual habían estado espiando tan sigilosamente ahora estaba totalmente abierta, dejando salir al mejor espadachín del Japón.

Yumi…No es lo que piensas, en serio…lo que pasa es q…Pero el espadachín no pudo terminar de justificarse porque ahora estaba en el suelo con Usui, debido a que los dos habían chocado y se encontraban en el suelo con pequeñas crucecitas en los ojos xx . Por lo tanto, la única reacción de los demás fue…quedarse viendo unos a otros…

Kamatari…¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahh…No tengo porque darte explicaciones Komagatita, este es un país libre (ajá) y yo puedo hacer y andar por donde me plazca.

SHISHIO!!! Gritaron Harry y Steve.

Que no ven ustedes que esta delirando!!

Al terminar de escuchar la frase de los homosexuales, todos posesionaron su mirada en los dos espadachines que se encontraban en el suelo.

Shishio  ()…Espuma…Bailarinas…Stress…Acoso…Gays…Yumi…Bingo.

Usui  () Shishio….es…mujer…yo…lo…se…Yumi…hermosa…aaa…no…veo.

Ay por dios! Harry ayúdame a levantar a nuestro Shishio!!

¿QUE? ¿Nuestro QUE? – Preguntaban las dos personas que mas amaban a Shishio Makoto.

Nuestro Shishio, y si no les molesta, háganse para allá perras del mal – insultaron los gays.

Para empezar, ni Shishio es tuyo y mucho menos como perras! – Gritaba Yumi adelantando su posición hacia Harry.

Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con la roba hombres de Yumi – Decía Kamatari también acercándose, pero a Steve.

Harry y Steve  Ah si??

Yumi y Kamatari  Si!!

Harry y Steve  Ah si?

Yumi y Kamatari  SIII!!!

Chou (O)  PELEA DE GAYS!!!

Harry y Steve  (O)

Kamatari  (O)

Yumi  ¬¬ YO NO SOY GAY!!! (volvemos a lo mismo jajaja)

Mientras Yumi defendía que no era gay, los otros gays y Kamatari cada vez estaban mas cerca, listos para empezar la batalla por el amor de sus vidas, con tal de defender y recuperar al hombre que amaban, pero…

CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un grito inundó el pasillo de la guarida, todos con excepción de Shishio y Usui que seguían delirando ¬¬, buscaron la fuente de tal grito, cuando por fin los ojos de los 5 individuos conocieron la fuente…

Yumi  Pero…

Kamatari  Que…

Chou  Demonios…?

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y un monje, corrían hacia ellos, mientras una manada de fans en celo los perseguían con cuchillos y posters de los ya mencionados, así como aparentemente ropa de los mismos.

Ah!!! QUITENSE!!! A UN LADO!! – gritaba Soujirou que huía de una violación segura.

Y todos hicieron caso, bueno a excepción de los gays que no alcanzaron a evadir a la manada de mujeres que corrían detrás de los hombres, ahora los gays volaban por los aires con la manada de fans, debido a que el joven Seta y Anji había tropezado, haciendo que las fans se estamparan con los gays, por consecuencia el impacto los elevo un poco y así salieron disparados dejando un agujero en el techo y con un ultimo aliento pronunciaron…

¡El Equipo Gay no ha violado otra vez!!! (o)

UUU!! Ahora si jamás volveremos a ver a esos dos! - Daba vueltas felizmente una mujer de ojos lavanda.

Es verdad, ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad – también sonreía Kamatari.

Ahh…Oigan…No están olvidando algo?

¿Ahora que Chou? ¿No ves que estamos celebrando que ya no tenemos a los gays esos? – Se quejaba la Komagata.

Pero Chou solo señalo hacia abajo y…

Ay Dios Mió, es verdad!! Shishio mi amor, estas bien?

Pero obviamente el espadachín, no necesitaba ayuda alguna, así que fácilmente se levanto, y miro a su alrededor, Usui seguía en el suelo, Yumi lucia algo preocupada, Kamatari tenia baba en la boca, Soujirou y Anji lucían agitados y el…Ya estaba bien.

Bien, veo que este día todos si que se han divertido…Entonces haremos algo que yo quiera…pero será mejor que descansen porque los veo algo atareados – Dijo el espadachín antes de retirarse y dejando a todos con cara de ??

Eso que quiere decir? – Preguntaba Chou

Bueno supongo que ya esta bien, digamos que los gays si ayudaron un poco…creo – dudaba Yumi.

Bueno…Solo espero que la idea del jefe no requiera ejercicio – Decía Anji

¿Pero que dices Anji? ¿Acaso no te divertiste? – sonreía Sou.

Que?? ¿Estas loco?!!!

¬¬ Para que me molesto…

Bueno será mejor que estemos listos, porque no se que tendrá planeado Shishio, así que ahora yo iré a tomar un baño, y espero que las bailarinas ya hallan desaparecido ¬¬ pero por si acaso…De la nada Yumi saca un revolver (N/A : no pregunten u.u)

Hola!!!!! – Saludad Hoji – Muchachos no quieren escuchar algo?

NO!!! Y así todos salen corriendo a diferentes direcciones, dejando a un pobre y solo Hoji.

Bueno a lo mejor van a ver la novela .

**Angeluz Yumi: **Y bien? Jaja Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews y yo les prometo que trataré de actualizar más rápido jaja.

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**Shrek – **Bueno todos conocen la película jaja no es tan mexicano

**Lindsay Lohan - ** Jaja también todos ya la conocen, no tengo que poner nada mas pata que todos sepan como es la niña.

**La terremoto – **Creo que es española, jaja pero es una cantante que hace parodias de las canciones de artistas reconocidas, una de las mas famosas es la de Madonna Hang Up.

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	8. Luz, Camara, Juppon

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos….Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Bueno en este capitulo veremos que tendrá planeado Shishio, aparentemente el stress al fin lo dejo tranquilo, ¿pero eso en verdad será bueno? Pues sigamos con el capitulo. Y Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Aclaración: La mayoría de los diálogos de este capitulo, serán escritos en formato teatro.**

**---CaPiTuLo 8--- **

**Luz, Cámara...Juppon.**

Después de todos los problemas que el stress de Shishio había causado, por fin se estaba dando unos minutos para relajarse, algo verdaderamente imposible si tomaba en cuenta los sucesos anteriores. Así que nuestra querida Yumi Komagata se encontraba felizmente acomodando su guardarropa, cuando de repente…

Yumi!!!!!

Ay! ¿Ahora que? Que una mujer no puede tener tiempo ni para arreglar sus cosas Ah!! ¿Ahora que demonios pasa? – Grito Yumi, saliendo algo enojada de su habitación.

Hola Yumi .

Hola Soujirou…Me podrías decir ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? – preguntaba la geisha, al ver que todos los miembros del Juppongatana corrían con sillas, puffs, almohadas y cobijas.

Aaa mira Yumi, es que el jefe me ha mandado por ti, porque ¿recuerdas que el quería hacer algo? Mmm pues resulta que el jefecito nos ha preparado un maratón y nos dio una lista de las cosas que debemos de llevar al salón principal.

Aa (°°;)? pero ¿de que es el maratón? – preguntaba Yumi, quien leía la lista.

Mmm no se la verdad, pero nos quiere ahí en 10 minutos. Y así el joven Seta se retiro de la vista de la mujer, dejando a una Yumi algo confundida, pero en realidad nada podría ser peor, así que regreso a su habitación, tomo algunas cosas y se dirigió al salón principal.

**---Salón Principal---**

Oye Kamatari ¿Por qué demonios trajiste esas cosas aquí? – Se quejaba un espadachín con cabello de escoba.

Ay pues veras mi estimado Chou…Lo que pasa es que yo si cuido mi figura, y quiero estar siempre en forma, por eso como saludablemente y hago ejercicio y debido a eso tengo que comer estas barritas de linaza, ya que al contrario de la Komagata, yo si soy hermosa.

¿Qué estas diciendo de mi Kamatari? – Preguntaba Yumi, que talvez gracias a Dios solo había alcanzado a escuchar su nombre.

Pues yo estaba diciendo que tú no eres…Pero de nuevo gracias a Dios, la voz de Shishio evito un gran desastre natural entre dos mujeres.

Veo que todos están aquí, así que podremos empezar con mi nuevo plan – Sonreía maliciosamente Shishio, mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

¿Y ahora que plan es, jefe? ¿Tendremos que ir a Estados Unidos de nuevo para robarnos los calzones de Britney? – Preguntaba Soujirou.

¿O tendremos que ir a México a robarnos el maíz y hacer que la tortilla suba de nuevo? – Preguntaba Chou.

Pero a pesar de las preguntas estupidas y talvez algo sospechosas de los miembros del Juppongatana, Shishio negaba con su cabeza.

¿Entonces que vamos hacer? Que esto ya me esta cansado, además si pudiera ver, vería lo estupido que nos vemos esperando a tus ordenes – Decía Usui mientras se sentaba en la esquina del salón.

Bueno pues como tú lo has dicho…Esto te lo perderás Usui, porque como yo te quite la vista, no podrás ver…El maratón de películas que prepare!!

¬¬

u.u

o.o

w.w

v.v

-.-

(-.-;)

Uhu!! Un maratón y que películas veremos jefe? – Preguntaba Soujirou que aparentemente era el único feliz con la noticia.

Bueno pues, puse todas las películas que tenemos en esta caja, así que simplemente alguno de ustedes o yo, meteremos la mano y veremos la película que salio. Por eso les dije que trajeran las cosas de la lista.

Ah? Entonces esto era para ver películas? (-.-;)

Claro que si Anji, Después de todas las cosas que han ocurrido, me pareció bueno que tuviéramos un rato evitando los incidentes pasados. Así que arreglen bien las cosas y colóquenlas frente del televisor.

Y así los miembros del Juppongatana, colocaron las sillas, puffs, y todo lo que había traído frente a un televisor de 30 pulgadas con home teather (N/A: Claro en este fic si tenemos tecnología)

Cuando ya todos estuvieron frente al televisor, Shishio fue el primero en sacar la película de la caja y la película fue…

Bien veamos – Decía Shishio meneando la mano en la caja, ya que aun no había hecho su elección. Y la película que veremos será…Ah???

¿Qué pasa jefe, cual salio? – preguntaba Anji

Buscando a…Nemo ¬¬

Bueno supongo que tendremos que verla, Así que Shishio coloca la película en el DVD y regresa al puff donde se sienta, seguido de Yumi quien se sienta en sus piernas, seguida de una mirada letal de Kamatari.

La película se reproduce en el DVD mientras que los miembros del Juppongatana ven las escenas tranquilamente.

Kamatari - Jajajajajajajajaja no sabia que Nemo era Gay jajaja

Shishio – Kamatari, Nemo no es Gay ¬¬ no todos tienen que ser como tu.

Kamatari - Claro que es Gay! Mira un aleta se le voltea…¬¬ además mira como esta vestido, bueno mira su piel, hasta brilla, nadie se cuidaría tan bien la piel, al menos de que fueras Gay o en todo caso mujer.

Hoji - Hump!

Kamatari - A lo siento o si fueras Hoji.

Hoji - .

Yumi – Bueno ya cállense, dejen que la película siga…

**---20 Minutos después---**

Anji - No Marlin, por arriba no!!! Hay medusas!!! No!!!!

Chou - ¿Qué acaso el pescado esta pendejo o que?

Usui - Chou, los pescados no piensan ¬¬

Chou - Tu no ves y nadie dice nada ¬¬

Usui - Ah!! Eso es muy diferente, los pescados no piensan, porque si pensaran jamás los atraparían y no comeríamos Atún.

Chou - Claro que si piensan, Aqua-man pensaba!

Anji - Ah! Chou…Aqua-man no era un pez, era un hombre que podía hablar con los animales del mar.

Chou - O.o QUE!!!!!! ¿Pero Demonios significa eso? (x.x)

Shishio - Chou… Si Aqua-man fuera pez, seria Aqua-Fish ¬¬ y no tendría sentido, que no sabias ingles Chou? O mentiste en tu curriculum? (O.O;)

Chou - U.u No yo no mentí!

Shishio - Chou…Todos los miembros del Juppon deben de saber mínimo 3 idiomas, además no creo que todos hallan mentido…o si? (voltea a ver a todos, pero todos desvían la mirada y llenan su boca de palomitas)

Hennya – Bueno, bueno jefe creo que eso ya no importa…lo importante es que Aqua-man no es un pez jeje (Diablos, otro poco y nos cacha, mmm yo solo se japonés y español, no soy como Yumi "la gran yo se me todos los idiomas, hasta invente la Yumistica")

Todos – OK

Chou - Viví engañado todo mi vida! Quiero a Aqua-Fish!!!

Todos - Es Aqua-man!

Chou - T.T noo!!

Todos - //le avientan palomitas a Chou, y este queda sepultado entre miles de palomitas de muchos sabores, y solo su mano pidiendo ayuda se divisa de la montaña//

**---63 Minutos Después---**

Yumi - No!!! Nemo no esta muerto!!! Solo se apendejo!

Kamatari - Ay Callate! Que no ves que no nos dejas escuchar, y tomando en cuenta de que es lo único que Usui puede hacer, deberías de tener más consideración Geisha!!!

Usui - u.u Gracias Kamatari.

Yumi - Pues que no estas viendo! El papá de Nemo se va ir sin tu hijo T.T //Yumi se aferra a Shishio, y este la abraza//

Kamatari - ($&!" Komagata!! De seguro ni le importa el mendigo pez, solo quería que mi Shishio la abrazara!!! Arg!!! Como la odio!!!)

Yumi - No Nemo!!!

Usui - ¿Qué pasa con Nemo?

Shishio - ¿Qué no estas viendo?

Usui - Makoto…

Shishio - Aaa Chinga…Pues opérate y ponte ojos yo que se ¬¬

Usui - y tu ponte carne!!

Shishio - Ah si?

Usui - Si!!

Todos - Sh!!!!

Shishio - Ey! A mi nadie me Shita!

Hennya - Jefecito ya cállese! Que no ve que es la mejor parte!

//Yumi hace que Shishio se siente de nuevo, lo abraza y recarga su rostro en su hombro, mientras enreda su mano con la de el// Usui como no veía nada pues solo se sentó//

Kamatari - (Maldita Geisha de cuarta!! será mejor que quite su asquerosa y promiscua mano de mi amorcito, porque si no!!!)

**---10 Minutos Después---**

Anji - AY BUDA MIO! Que final tan feliz, yo también quería ir al arrecife.

Chou - Jamás en mi vida hubiese pensado que la vida de un pescado seria tan difícil :[, ya me imagino la vida de Aqua-Fish. Ay dios!!

Hoji - Ya vas a empezar de nuevo Chou? Ay para que nos molestamos, mmm ahora que película veremos jefe//Toma de su refresco, que por cierto es Light//

Shishio - mmm, pues no se, que tal si ahora escoge Seta

Soujirou - Yo? Uhu! será un placer //Se levanta y se acerca a la caja de las películas, de la cual saca…Chicas Pesadas//

Usui - ¿Y bien cual fue?

Hoji - Que no estas viend…Aaa!!! Usui no preguntes y trata de escuchar…

Usui - (¿Por qué nadie me comprende T.T)

Yumi - Bien, chico ponla de una vez!

//La película empieza y todos se acomodan nuevamente, esta vez Usui se acerca mas, porque pues de alguna forma tenia que escuchar, Yumi sigue en las piernas de Shishio, y ambos están abrazaditos y calientitos dándose de comer mutuamente y claro la mirada mortal de Kamatari asechándolos a cada minuto//

La película empieza a divisarse en la súper televisión, los miembros del Juppongatana estaban atentos ante las escenas que ahora veían, bueno a excepción de Usui que solo podía escuchar.

Hennya – Ah!! Bua!! Pobre Lindsay!! Esta comiendo en el baño!!

Anji – Ya Callate Hennya! Vas hacer que se atragante con tus gritos ¬¬

Hennya - ¿Qué no ves que la pobre esta solita T.T?

Chou - ¿Y a nosotros que nos importa? además es una película ¬¬

Hennya – Eso pasa en la vida real Chou!!

Shishio - ¿Ah? Claro que no, nadie come en un baño porque lo rechazan

Yumi – Mmm…¿ósea que Hennya se identifica con Lindsay?

Soujirou - ¿En serio? Jaja entonces Hennya también fue pelirroja

Shishio – No Soujirou! Hennya también fue…rechazado…

Hennya – SI!! LO ADMITO!! EN LA ESCUELA TODOS ME HACIAN CARAS FEAS PORQUE ERA DEMASIADO DELGADO!! ME GRITABAN "COMETE UN SANDWICH" AH!! ERA HORRIBLE!! SIEMPRE COMI SOLO EN EL BAÑO Y LA GENTE PENSABA QUE IBA A VOMITAR!!! DE HECHO…GRACIAS A MI SE INVENTO LA BULIMIA!!

Shishio – Jajaja así que tú fuiste el que revoluciono eso de meterse el dedo jajajaja

Hennya – Yo no me metía el dedo!! La gente lo invento y se hizo famoso, no fui yo T.T

Yumi – OH! Así que por tu culpa las modelos y las actrices de Hollywood se meten el dedo después de cada comida o de tomar…agua?

Kamatari – Pues a ti no te caería nada mal usar ese método .

Yumi - ¿Qué estas insinuando Kamatari?

Kamatari – Bueno Yumi…Últimamente…te veo más…redonda jajaja

Yumi - ¿Qué!!?...A lo mejor es el kimono que me ensancha las caderas…¬¬

Kamatari – Se Se Claro! Entonces todos los kimonos lo hacen?

Yumi - Oye eso no es verdad! Mis medidas siguen siendo 90, 60 y 90 ee!!

Kamatari – Si…pero al cubo jajajaja

Hoji – Oigan Muchachas! Estábamos hablando de los problemas de Hennya no de la tremenda cadera de Yumi D

Yumi – MIS CADERAS NO SON GRANDES!!

Hoji – Bueno como sea…sigamos viendo la película y talvez Hennya se identifique mas.

**---20 Minutos Después---**

Usui - ¿AH? Porque les dicen las plásticas eh!

Soujirou – Mmm Porque actúan igual que Hoji, por eso.

Usui – Oh! Y también comen esas barras especiales y usa esa crema que huele a menta?

Anji – Si Usui, y también planchan su cabello, hacen ejercicio, son vegetarianas, usan mucho el rosa y son mamonas.

Usui – Ohhh! Jaja bueno, creo que impregnaron la vida de Hoji jaja

Hoji – Claro que no!! Yo soy mas fino que estas…cosas…giuuu!!

Usui – Bueno, pero porque Lindsay se hizo plástica?

Shishio – Dios mio Usui! Aparte de que no ves, tampoco escuchas bien, verdad?

Usui – No es mi culpa T.T además si analizo bien las cosas, Lindsay se hizo plástica porque quería ser como…

Hoji – YO!!!!

Todos – EH???

Hoji – Claro!! Obviamente quiere ser como yo, soy un excelente modelo a seguir!

Kamatari - ¬¬ Claro…Pero yo quiero ver que planea esa perra.

**---60.9 minutos Después--**-

Soujirou - Ah!! Lindsay es tan buena.

Shishio – Uh!! Si que esta buena, verdad?

Yumi – EJEM! QUE DIJISTE? . 

Shishio – AH! Jeje que esta Buena…la película jaja yo me refería a la película n.n!

Yumi – Bueno más te vale, eh! -.-

Usui – Fue una buena película, por lo que escuche.

Kamatari – Claro! Solo que vimos la Hoji resumida -.-

Hoji – FUE FANTASTICA! DEBERIAMOS VERLA DE NUEVO!

Hennya – Bueno, creo que no me identifique del todo jojo

Chou – Mmm no ahora veamos de terror jaja

Anji – Ey! Esa es una buena idea, ¿Qué te parece si buscar en la caja una de terror?

Shishio – Mmm de acuerdo, solo que si alguien se asusta no será mi problema, de acuerdo?

Todos – OK!

Después de que por fin eligieron la película…El Aro, nuestro Juppon procedió a ponerla y como era de miedo, pues…ser acercaron mas, subieron el volumen de la televisión y disfrutaron de la película.

**---20 Minutos Después---**

Yumi – AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamatari – AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soujirou – AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hoji – AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Usui – AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Por qué gritan? ¬¬ No Veo!! ¿QUE NADIE PUEDE ENTENDER ESO?!!!!!

**Angeluz Yumi - Bueno se acabo la primera parte del maratón de películas, espero que le haya gustado y espero sus reviews. En el próximo capitulo sabremos porque Todos gritan como locos y talvez algún día alguien podrá comprender a Usui y su ceguera jajaja. Gracias por el reviews.**

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**Puff – **Bueno creo la mayoría los conoce, los promocionaba Britney jaja, son como silloncitos en forma de chocolate "kiss"

**Buscando a Nemo – **Pues le película del pescadito que se perdía jaja, se acuerdan?

**Chicas Pesadas – **Película de Lindsay, en ingles es "Mean Girls"

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	9. El Proximo Spielberg

NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos….Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto, OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Bien, después del maratón de películas, nuestros querido Hoji vuelve a la acción, ahora con un plan que aun no será revelado al 100 por ciento, pero en este capitulo se forjara la base de ese plan. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**--CaPiTuLo 9-- **

**El Próximo Spielberg**

Después del maratón de películas, nuestro querido Juppon había decidido tener un día de descanso, ya que algunos necesitaban ese tiempo libre para visitar a un psiquiatra. Pero aun así la guarida no estaba tan sola como parecía, debido a que en los pasillos se encontraba un sonriente personaje que estaba feliz con su grandioso plan.

Uhu! Todo esta listo, por fin mis sueños se harán realidad y nadie podrá hacer nada para detener mi camino hacia la fama. Soy tan feliz!

Hola Hoji! ¿Por qué estas tan feliz y que traes en esas carpetas? - Preguntaba un singular amigo volador.

Ah! Nada, solo deja de molestarme si – Decía un nervioso Administrador.

Ay vamos Hoji, ¿Qué pasa? Es mas, como estoy de tan buen humor, déjame ayudarte con esas carpetas que traes porque tú eres muy "delicado" para cargar eso. (Hennya se acerca a Hoji para tomar las carpetas, pero este al tratar de evitar el contacto con Hennya pierde el equilibrio, dejando que las carpetas den al piso para así revelar su contenido)

Hennya se inclino para poder levantar los papeles que habían caído al suelo, pero su curiosidad fue mas grande y pudo leer lo que estaba plasmado en el papel - ¿Pero que demonios es esto Hoji? – Pregunto Hennya con ojos saltones cuando vio lo que decían los papeles.

Ahh! Nada! Son recetas de la Costeña…es que me sirven para cuidar mi cutis.

¿Hipotecaste la guarida? ¿El Rengoku? ¿Las otras tierras de Shishio? Hasta… ¿Yumi?

Ah bueno…es que jeje, necesito algo de dinero, aunque lo de Yumi fue para comprar los refrescos, pero pues…sirvió. – Explicaba Hoji.

¿Para que demonios quieres tanto dinero? – Preguntaba Hennya demasiado exaltado.

Lo que pasa es que yo tengo un pequeño plan – Decía Hoji mientras en sus ojos se podían apreciar miles de estrellas destellando.

¿Pequeño plan? Hoji esto es demasiado dinero, no me digas que… no! ¿Piensas comprar el Japón o que? No puedo creer que le estés jugando chueco al jefecito. – Decía indignado Hennya que no dejaba de dar vueltas en el pasillo.

No! como crees! Un plan tan sencillo como ese no es para mi, yo soy diferente – Sonreía Hoji.

¿Diferente? Mas bien raro pero… ¿Sencillo? Que te pasa Hoji!! Aun seguimos traumados con el maratón de películas, por eso todos han ido a ver al psiquiatra, lo que vimos no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente, recuerda que los sonidos que escuchábamos eran producidos por la niña del aro! Recuérdalo! Tuvimos que salir del salón principal e ir a buscar el ruido Hoji!! Lo que vi ese día jamás se borrará de mi mente. Chou aun sigue pensando en Aqua-Fish. Usui sigue oyendo gente muerta porque no puede verla. Anji esta traumado con Samara y su "lacio y sedoso" cabello. ESTAMOS MAL!! Y aun con todo lo que paso, tú piensas en un nuevo plan!!

Vamos Hennya, acepto que ir a investigar después de escuchar el ruido, no fue la mejor de las ideas y que talvez nunca nos recuperemos de la visión que tuvimos, pero…este plan es aprueba de todo!

No lo se Hoji! Además no puedo creer que el jefe te haya dejado hipotecar todo lo que le pertenece – Decía incrédulo Hennya.

Jeje bueno es que la verdad es que el jefecito no sabe nada de esto y prefiero que no se entere aun, porque quiero darle una sorpresa, si?

¿Qué!? ESTAS LOCO? ¿Cómo que no sabe? – Gritaba Hennya con 8 venas en el rostro.

Hennya tranquilo, cuando lleve acabo mi plan, recuperaremos las posesiones del jefe y mucho mas, solo tienes que confiar en mi, OK? – Expresaba Hoji con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

OH no, Hoji! No volveré a formar parte de tus planes, ya tuve suficiente con tu sueño de ser famoso. – Decía Hennya mientras intentaba caminar hacia otra dirección en la cual Hoji no estuviera.

Bueno…de hecho…El plan tiene que ver con…

¿QUE?! ¿De nuevo? Tu no estas loco, tu estas ENFERMO!! Pero bueno…dime ¿Qué harás esta vez? ¿Compraras a Madonna? ¿A Britney? Porque igual si le das droga viene sola.

No Hennya, esta vez YO SERE LA ESTRELLA! HARE UN CD Y PRODUCIRE MI PROPIO VIDEO MUSICAL, EN EL CUAL YO SERE LO MAS MARAVILLOSO Y HERMOSO! – Gritaba Hoji dando vueltas por el pasillo, mientras que miles de destellos se apreciaban en el fondo.

OH si! ESTAS ENFERMO, MAS QUE ENFERMO! creo que ya no existen palabras para describir lo mal que estas. – Se quejaba Hennya mientras que intentaba dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Jajaja ya veras, ya veras! Pronto estaré en la lista de los más vendidos y mi video será la mejor producción jamás vista, ninguna otra podrá superarla. Ya que cuento con un enorme presupuesto, fabulosos artistas y todo lo que un buen video implica!

Oh Por dios!! Yo no quiero ser parte de todo esto.

Jojo Mi buen amigo Hennya…Ya lo eres, porque has descubierto mi secreto y no puedo permitir que nadie se entere…por ahora. – Mientras las palabras de Hoji salían de su boca, Hennya pudo notar como la retorcida mirada del administrador lo acorralaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que iba a pasar.

Mmm…Creo que no tengo opción.

Así es! Y tu primera tarea sea llamar a todos los números de esta lista y preguntar si el pedido del señor Sadojima esta listo, de acuerdo?

Mmm..Y tú que haras? – Preguntaba muy curioso el volador.

Ya lo veras mi amigo, ya lo veras – diciendo esto ultimo, se alejo de la vista de Hennya para disponerse a realizar otro tipo de actividades.

**--2 HORAS DESPUES --**

Era de esperarse, este sujeto esta loco! Hoji! – Gritaba el sujeto flacucho.

Si mi amigo, ¿ya hiciste lo que te pedí?

Eres un cínico, yo pensé que los pedidos serian cosas sencillas como no se, rosas, canastas, lonas, pero no!! Pero solo a ti se te ocurre mandar hacer una replica de (ve la lista) la torre Eiffel, la pirámide de Giza, Chichén Itzá, la muralla china y la estatua de la "libertad".

Claro Hennya, no iba a pedirlas prestadas, solo un loco haría eso, y yo como todo un genio, pues mande hacer replicas exactas de cada una de ellas. – Expone Hoji de la misma manera que coloca una mano en su pecho.

¿Entonces todo ese dinero era para eso?

Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy?

Mmm…pues uno muy malo….

¿Dijiste algo?

Jaja nada jeje

Yo no me gastaría todo ese capital en ese tipo de cosas - Dice indignado el próximo Michael Jackson.

Ah…y si no eres el tipo de idiota que yo pienso, entonces para que quieres todo ese dinero? – cuestiona Hennya ya que en verdad aun no entendía la idea de Hoji.

Oh OH jojo! Ya veras…

Mmm…Aun no entiendo, pero supongo que si Usui estuviera envuelto en esto, no le dirías YA VERAS…

Jojo mi estimado…Solo tengo que pulir unos cuantos detalles y hacer unas cuantas llamadas y pronto tendremos el mejor video de la historia.

Bueno, solo espero que no este tan malo como los de RBD. – Replica resignado Hennya.

**-- 1 Hora Después -- **

Posteriormente de todas las actividades que Hoji y Hennya tuvieron que realizar para acercarse más al aún secreto plan de Hoji. Los miembros que faltaban del Juppongatana por fin llegaron a la guarida después de horas de terapia y de suspenso, pero lo que ellos no sabían aun era que se encontrarían con algo mucho peor. Y el primero en la lista era nuestro favorito chico Seta.

Hola Soujirou! ¿Cómo les fue?

AH! Hola señor Hoji, bueno en lo que cabe pues bien, aunque no estamos totalmente recuperados de lo que paso jeje. – decía alegremente el joven de ojos azules.

Bueno, supongo que me da gusto escuchar eso, pero…no sabes si el jefecito esta en el salón principal? – preguntaba Hoji algo temeroso por la respuesta.

Lo siento Hoji, pero la psiquiatra recomendó que el jefecito y Yumi salieran de vacaciones, así que no regresaran en 5 días aproximadamente.

Oh ya veo, bueno en ese caso, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – Dice Hoji con una sonrisa no muy agradable que digamos.

Claro! ¿Qué necesita? – Pregunta con alegría.

Primero necesito que reúnas al Juppongatana en el salón principal, ahí les explicare lo que necesitare a continuación.

Claro, en seguida me ocupo de eso – Aclara el joven Seta que se retira para cumplir con la misión que se le ha encomendado.

Ahora que el jefecito no esta, puedo hacer lo que quiera con estos patanes y puedo aprovechar que se unas "cuantas cosas" de ellos MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Angeluz Yumi - Solo esperemos que el plan de Hoji no sea tan devastador como su risa macabra, pero eso lo veremos hasta el próximo capitulo donde se revelaran todos los secretos y misterios del plan de Hoji. Gracias por los reviews. **

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**La Costeña – **Son productos básicos enlatados, las cuales algunas de ellas traen recetas recomendadas por clientes o por la sociedad de salud.

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	10. El Chantaje

NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos….Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto, OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Después de que Hoji pusiera en marcha su plan, pudo darse cuenta de que necesitaría mas ayuda de la que había planeado, así que la única manera de hacerlo era sobornando a los demás y rezar para que Shishio no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Podrá conseguirlo? **

**--CaPiTuLo 10-- **

**El Chantaje**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y los miembros del Juppon tenían que obedecer a Hoji, aunque no estaban muy contentos con lo que hacían, el simple hecho de no tener que tocar un arma ni entrenar los confortaba. Aunque no significaba que Hoji fuera mejor jefe que Shishio, pero por el momento no podían quejarse de sus actividades debido a que Hoji tenia en su poder información de algunos miembros del Juppon, así que lo mejor era esperar a que su verdadero y fabuloso jefe llegará y pusiera las cosas en su lugar.

Por lo menos hasta hora todo se ve igual, espero que Hoji no haya hecho tantos cambios, porque después de tantos incidentes, este tiempo libre fue bueno, no lo crees? – Expresaba un espadachín.

Así es, y más porque tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo que estemos solos; a decir verdad es glorioso cuando no tenemos al trasvesti vigilándonos – Decía una mujer de ojos lavanda.

Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por el, además aprovechamos muy placenteramente nuestro tiempo, verdad? – Esbozó una sonrisa.

Creo que la palabra placenteramente, se queda corta – sonrió la geisha.

¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Qué se creen? (X.X) En serio pensaban que podían estar haciendo esas escenitas, mientras que uno se rompe la espalda trabajando, mejor pónganse a ayudar que las peticiones de Hoji exceden los límites de lo humanamente posible – Se quejó Kamatari que no solo estaba hecho una fiera por "agarrar en la movida" a Yumi con su amorcito.

¿Peticiones de Hoji? – Pregunto el espadachín, que no solo estaba incomodo con la mirada de Kamatari, si no que le enfadaba saber que Hoji se había atrevido a dar ordenes a sus espaldas.

Pues deberías de soltar eso que traes en las manos Shishio, ¿Qué no sabes que las cosas de la calle pueden tener miles de bacterias y ocasionan enfermedades? Mmm, creo que no, pero no te preocupes, aquí estaré yo para alarmarte y si quieres te ayudo a lavarte las manos .- o lo que tu desees, pero por el momento te aconsejo que busques a Hoji si quieres una explicación.

¿COSA DE LA CALLE? ¡OYE TU TRASVESTI DE CUARTA! ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESO? – Vociferaba una muy muy enojada Yumi.

( -.-) Shishio al notar que de nuevo empezarían con sus discusiones matutinas, decidió ponerse a salvo de la pelea, de esta manera aprovecharía la oportunidad para buscar a Hoji y exigirle una explicación de las palabras de Kamatari, que por cierto a lejos agradecía el no haberse quedado allí.

**-- Salón Principal -- **

Hojiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

El susodicho pudo escuchar claramente su nombre, así que sabia lo que vendría después, pero nada podía fallar, claro que no! Había estado ensayando todo lo que le diría a Shishio para que este se tranquilizará. Aunque el era todo un actor, tratar con Shishio siempre había resultado difícil por lo que las gotas de sudor no se hicieron esperar descendiendo por su rostro al pensar que talvez todo lo que había estado planeando tomaría otro rumbo.

Unos instantes después, Hoji pudo sentir como una brisa recorría su cuerpo, producto de una puerta abierta que mostraba a un espadachín muy enojado.

Hoji!!

¡Jefecito! n.n ¡Pero que sorpresa verlo aquí! ¿No se suponía que llegaría mas tarde? No se…talvez 5 horas mas tarde, algo así jejeje – Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no era fácil tener que enfrentar a Makoto Shishio.

HOJI! En este momento quiero que me digas, quien te dio el privilegio de darle ordenes a MI JUPPONGATANA y peor aun cuando no estoy presente!!

Jeje Jefecito, puedo explicarle como empezó esto jeje – Trataba de decir Hoji.

Pues mas vale que sea convincente Hoji, porque si no…Mi espada estará deleitada con tu sangre!

Jejeje _tengo que decirle algo bueno, no puedo decirle lo que realmente paso jeje_ – pensaba Hoji.

**-- Inicio Flashback (lo que en verdad paso) -- **

Bien, los reuní aquí, para darles un anuncio muy importante. – agregaba Hoji.

¿Y? ¿Oye quien te crees para mandarnos a llamar? ¿Mi amorcito? – Preguntaba Kamy.

Bueno, aprovechando que tu "amorcito" se fue con el "amorcito de Usui", pensé en poner en marcha un plan demasiado maravilloso, que por el momento no puede ser revelado, debido a que sus oídos mortales no son los suficientemente aptos para hacerlo.

¿Qué estas diciendo?! Mi Amorcito se fue con ESA!! °.°U

Un momento, a mi no me gusta Yumi, ni siquiera se como es! No pueden decir que me gusta! – Se quejaba un cieguito muy peculiar.

Uuu No! Bien que te encanta Usui – Rectificaba Chou

Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, Kamatari y Usui tienen algo en común – Agregaba el monje Anji.

¿Qué? – preguntaba curioso Hennya.

Que ningún "amorcito" los pela jajaja

OIGAN! ¿Alguien escucho lo de mi maravilloso plan? – Interrumpió Hoji al notar que nadie le hacia caso ¬¬

Y se puede saber para qué es ese plan, ¿será para derrotar a Shishio? – preguntaba con ilusión el fan secreto de Yumi.

NO! Este plan solo tiene que ver conmigo, y ustedes tendrán que ayudarme a lograrlo.

¿Y si no lo hacemos que? – Retaba Usui

¿Y si no quiero, que? - Retaba Kamatari.

Sabia que me encararían de esa forma, así que tome mis precauciones, y de hecho Fuji, Iwambo y Saizuchi ya están preparando ciertas cositas – decía con orgullo Sadojima.

Ah! Es por eso que no estuvieron en el maratón! – comentaba Anji.

Calla! No menciones ese maldito maratón, gracias a el, mi héroe de la infancia ha quedado enterrado en lo mas hondo de mi alma! - Sollozaba la escoba.

Ay! Por dios! Chou, eres un exagerado, todo el mundo sabe que Aqua-Man no es un pez! - Aseguraba Kamatari.

SILENCIO!! NO ES VERDAD!! AH!!  Ù/-/Ú

Desde ese día, no somos los mismos! – Gritaba Hennya. -.-U

SUFICIENTE! En los próximos días, ustedes tendrán que hacer lo que yo digo, porque mientras que el jefe no se aparezca, yo tengo el derecho de hacer lo que se me de la gana con ustedes, así que tendrán que obedecerme!! – Ordenaba Hoji.

Usui y Kamatari - Tu no tienes ningún derecho Hoji!

Ay muchachos! (se acerca a ellos dos) Yo se que ustedes son cuates y saben mucho de ambos, pero mmm si no quieren que los demás, se enteren de cosas…pues tendrán que cooperar.

¿A que cosas te refieres Hoji? – pregunta curioso Usui.

Me refiero a… (Le susurra) la verdadera razón por la cual te uniste al Juppongatana Y (ahora le susurra a Kamatari) las fiestas gays que haces cuando parece no haber vida en la guarida, que por cierto déjame decirte que deberían de limpiar mejor las "sustancias" que dejan en los cuartos y esconder esos muñecos placenteros, eh mi amigo.

Usui y Kamatari quedaron helados, después de conocer la información que Hoji mantenía en su poder… y en verdad a ninguno le convenía que esa fuera revelada, y mucho menos que fuera conocida por Shishio, en especial porque Kamatari aun creía tener esperanzas con el.

OK OK! Te ayudaremos, verdad Usui? (+.+) – Decía Kamatari con un leve tic en el ojo.

CLARO! Todo por nuestro amigo Hoji, verdad muchachos? – Decía Usui, con una venita resaltada en su rostro.

**-- Fin FlashBack – **

Y pues se me ocurrieron varias cosas para mantener al Juppon entretenido, hasta que usted regresara jeje por si las dudas jefe, ya ve como son! Se imagina si hubiesen hecho otro maratón y sin supervisión! O pero aun! Si hubiesen hecho otro concurso de camisetas mojadas!! Recuerde que la policía estuvo rondando la guarida durante 3 semanas, porque recibió quejas de los vecinos, debido al escándalo y mujeres desnudas corriendo por todo el monte y eso no fue muy agradable ya que yo por lo general salgo a correr para que mi rostro se purifique con el aire natural, y pensar que los changos esos volverían a estropear mis planes, No, no! Por eso les di tareas a cada uno, con el fin de compensar que usted no estaba para acercarnos más a la meta de conquistar el Japón, todo lo hice pensando en el bienestar del Juppon y de su próximo Japón. – Gemino bastante nervioso, después de recordar lo que realmente había pasado.

Mmm…no se porque, pero…no puedo creerte al 100 por ciento Hoji, además si querías mantenerlos entretenidos para que no hicieran alguna estupidez, pudiste haber contratado a las teiboleras de siempre y al striper de Kamatari, al cabo ellos jamás salen corriendo desnudos, al menos no solos y a la luz del día. Y como me explicas el hecho de que ni Fuji, ni Saizuchi, ni Iwambo se han aparecido por aquí. Ah! Y déjame decirte que cuando llegue pude ver a Seta pintando unas bancas de color magenta! No creo que eso sea una de las actividades que nos ayudarán a conquistar el Japón, o si? ¿Acaso venderemos asientos para el confort de los traseros de los japoneses y de esa manera nos ganaremos su confianza? EH! ¿O porque Kamatari traía una caja de guantes? O ¿también venderemos guantes? Porque créeme Hoji, todos los hombres tiene que tener las manos libres, porque MANO AMIGA, TRADICION QUE OBLIGA!

Hoji estaba apunto de explotar, como era posible que Shishio siempre tuviese una respuesta o una pregunta para todo! Esta vez estaba acorralado, no tenia salida, no tenia respuesta, no había manera humana de salir a salvo de esa situación, a no ser que…

Pues vera Jefe, lo que pasa es que…MIRE ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO? ¿ES WONDER WOMAN SOLO CON SU LAZO DE LA VERDAD? – Gritaba Hoji, esperando que su desesperado plan le diera unos segundos para escapar.

O.o Ah?! – Shishio desvía la mirada de Hoji solo unos centímetros, pero cuando trata de encararlo nuevamente, se da cuenta de que Hoji ya había huido del lugar, dejándolo no solo enfadado si no desilusionado porque pensaba que vería a Wonder woman como dios la trajo al mundo.

**-- En el pasillo --**

n/./n UFF! Me salve, gracias a mi grandioso cerebro y mis grandes habilidades, pude librarme del jefe, bueno aunque tendré que enfrentarlo nuevamente, pero cuando ese momento llegue, yo estaré mas que preparado, además necesito este tiempo para pensar que información podría utilizar en contra del jefecito. – Hablaba consigo mismo Hoji.

Aparentemente, te hubiese servido la terapia con el psiquiatra, lastima que no fuiste, porque tomando en cuenta que hablas solo y la forma en la que te vistes, pues…a lo mejor y hasta vacaciones te hubieran dado.

Muy graciosa Komagata, pero yo no asistí al psiquiatra, porque no lo necesito, ni siquiera vi las películas de terror de las cuales todos se quejan. Por lo tanto, podría decir que soy el más sano, sensible, conciente y puro de esta organización.

¬.¬ Claro Hoji! Sano como Britney, sensible pues…yo creo que si, porque no cualquiera llora cuando acarician un venado, mmm conciente…de que? De que estas vivo o que? Y puro, si! Tan puro como el corazón de Bush.

OYEME! Lo del venado es obvio! Tu no lloraste cuando la mama de bambi lo dejo solo en este mundo, era solo un venadito que tenia que enfrentarse a todas las atrocidades de este planeta! Y además un pinche conejo y zorrillo no eran la mejor influencia, o si?! – se quejaba Hoji por las criticas de Yumi.

Ya deja que argumentarme cosas sin sentido, porque a decir verdad yo también tengo curiosidad por todo lo que esta pasando aquí, ya que he visto cosas que normalmente no pasan ni están en la guarida, empezando con la pila de peluches, pelucas, toallas sanitarias, frijoles enlatados y cajitas de incienso que están en la biblioteca.

Ah! Bueno, es que…No te preocupes Yumi! Todo esta bien, además pronto obtendrás una explicación de todo esto, solo tienes que tener paciencia, por lo tanto tendrás que esperar.

¿Esperar? Creo que en este momento tendrás que darme una explicación, porque veras… yo no soy muy buena para esperar.

_Tenia que ser mujer del jefe! – _Pensaba Hoji – Yumi, no puedo explicarte las cosas en este momento, pero lo haré cuando…

¿Cuándo?

El jefe te pida matrimonio! (n.n)

o(n.n)o ¿Qué?! HOJI TE DIJO ALGO? ¿SABES CUANDO LO HARA? PORQUE NO ME MOLESTA LA SITUACION ACTUAL, PERO NO ESTARIA NADA MAL TENER UN HERMOSO ANILLO EN MI MANO. PORQUE SABES HOJI…¿HOJI?! ¿Dónde demonios se metió? AH!! Me engaño! Ah!! Pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados, pronto sabré lo que se trae ese sujeto, Jum…y creo que ya tengo la manera correcta de cómo lograrlo. – Agrega Yumi, después de todo su show del posible matrimonio.

**Angeluz Yumi: ¿Qué estará planeando Yumi? ¿Podrá casarse con Shishio algún día? ¿Podrá Hoji salir librado? ¿Dónde estarán Saizuchi, Iwambo y Fuji? Si quieren saberlo esperen el próximo capitulo, en el cual se revelará el plan secreto de Hoji. **

**GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo**

**Pela **– En el buen sentido de la palabra es como decir "hacer caso".

**Teibolera **– Creo que no tiene caso que explique jaja pero bueno, es una mujer que baila sensualmente despojándose de sus prendas con cada paso.

**Striper – **Lo mismo que la teilobera, pero es un hombre.

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


	11. Una Nueva Misión

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos….Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto, OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Después de la ilusión de su boda, Yumi esta harta de esperar a que Hoji confiese, así que a la Geishita se le ha ocurrido un plan que posiblemente hará a Hoji hablar, claro todo enfocado a su boda! Jaja bueno también a su otro plan. Así que veamos como le hará Yumi para que Hoji se decida a hablar. **

**--CaPiTuLo 11—**

**Una Nueva Misión**

Después de un largo disgusto por no haber conseguido las respuestas deseadas sobre su posible boda; Yumi Komagata camina más que enojada por el pasillo pensando en la forma de descubrir todo el teatrito de Hoji, pero su buena suerte la llevo nuevamente a encontrarse con la persona que estaba ocasionando tanto alboroto.

-Hoji! Ya te vi! No te escondas detrás de la planta Ù//O//Ú – grita una alterada mujer.

-Yumi querida! No estaba escondido, solo que vi una moneda, fue todo. (.") – trataba de disimular el administrador.

-Hoji querido, no se como estés manipulando a los demás, pero en este momento me vas a decir que demonios planeas con todo esto…ah y si sabes algo de mi posible boda, pues tampoco me caería mal saberlo ^.~ – preguntaba ilusionada Yumi.

-De lo segundo la verdad Yumi es que no se nada…y supongo que el jefe menos… y bueno…OH! Yumi tu también…veamos déjame recordar….ah si! Tengo uno muy bueno sobre ti, es información confidencial, así que no creo que te guste querida- sonreía retorcidamente Sadojima

-Ah! Con que así has estado chantajeando a todos...Bueno amiguito déjame decirte que conmigo no va a funcionar- deja en claro Yumi.

-Yumi, Yumi, tu me caes de maravilla, y no me gustaría ponerte en evidencia y menos frente al jefecito – amenaza Hoji.

-Yo no tengo ningún secreto con mi Shishio, así que si quieres contarle algo, adelante! No te tengo miedo – reta la Komagata.

-Oh! Eres brava jaja por eso le gustas al jefe, pero lo que yo se, podría ser algo que…

-Adelante! No tengo nada que ocultar – Advierte osadamente Yumi.

-Esta bien Yumi…Yo se lo que hiciste el verano pasado! °~°U - Suelta Hoji.

-Uhm?

-Si Yumi, yo lo se, pero si te comportas, tu y yo seremos los únicos en saberlo- Constata Hoji.

-¿Y acaso crees que yo Yumi Komagata caeré en tus chantajes?- Reta nuevamente Yumi.

-¿Qué? Pero que acaso no te importa que el jefecito se entere…- trata de persuadir Hoji.

-Aunque lo haya hecho el invierno, primavera u otoño pasado, pues simplemente ya sucedió y ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, así que lo único que queda por hacer es aceptarlo, aprender de la experiencia y por ende madurar en todo caso.

Al terminar su emotiva frase, Yumi procede a retirarse dejando a un Hoji…

-WOW!! Ahora veo porque es la mujer del jefe! No se dejo intimidar y jamás cedió, wow! Si que será duro de matar…digo de persuadir. – dice impresionado Hoji mientras se retira a su estudio.

**---En O****tra Habitación ---**

-Lo que me faltaba! .//_//. Que ese sin vergüenza intente chantajearme! Lo bueno es que pudo conocer lo que una geisha es capaz de hacer, así que dentro de muy poco haré que todo esto acabe y Hoji sabrá lo que es meterse con una Geisha desempleada!- Se quejaba la geisha…desempleada xD.

**---En el patio---**

-De acuerdo mis subordinados! ¿Cómo estas quedando los pequeños detalles que les encargue?- preguntaba feliz Hoji que decidió asesorar el trabajo de sus compañeros.

Aunque no recibió respuesta alguna y eso era porque ninguno de los miembros del Juppongatana estaba trabajando en el área específicamente designada, cosa que altero un poco a nuestro administrador. Aunque el enojo duro poco, cuando pudo apreciar sobre los cimientos de concreto una nota que decía:

"_óyeme tu! En este momento estamos disfrutando de la vida loca en el salón principal, así que creo que sería una magnifica idea si muevas tu trasero lo más rápido posible para evitar que me divierta de lo lindo con mi sexy espadachín._

_Besos. XOXO._

_Atte: El miembro mas sexy del Juppongatana, y claro! Mucho más sexy, inteligente, hermosa, elegante, fina, divertida, elocuente, sensual y muchas otras cosas mas en las cuales supero a la boba de Yumi!"_

-Ahora que demonios estarán haciendo estos tipos – Se cuestionaba Hoji en su camino al salón principal donde tendría que enfrentar a un grupo molesto.

**-- En El Salón Principal -- **

-Ahora mismo me van a explicar porque no están haciendo las cosas que yo tan amablemente les pedí u.u - Pedía una explicación Hoji al entrar al salón principal.

-Yo los llame aquí Hoji- Una voz misteriosa puso al tanto al hombre.

-¿Y se puede saber porque hiciste eso Señorita?- Preguntaba un tanto molesto Sadojima.

-Porque exijo que en este momento me digas que planeas- Pedía Yumi

-Yumi tiene razón, ya te he pasado muchas cosas por alto y debes saber que todo tiene un limite. – Dice el espadachín vendado.

-Si como el jefe y sus quince minutos- Dice una escoba que posteriormente es golpeada por el jefe.

-Ah! Tienen que esperar un poco más, aun faltan algunos detalles- Pedía Hoji.

-¿Más? – preguntaba un amigo volador.

-Es verdad, ya retocamos las áreas verdes y ya acomodamos tus malditas replicas- Decía un molesto homosexual.

-Si, además Fuji y yo nos pedimos el maratón de películas, por ir por centros de mesa, globos, lentejuelas, balones de football, cojines, seda y alpiste!...el pobre de Fuji no pudo entrar a ninguna de las tiendas y siempre se tenia que quedar afuera con los perros que ni podían entrar a la tienda porque hacían sus necesidades dentro. Fue horrible! Nos multaron 157 veces! – Solloza un anciano pelón.

-Oye! Te hice un favor! Todos quedaron dañados después de ese maratón!- trataba de encubrirse el administrador.

-¿Qué? Demonios Hoji, ¿para que demonios quieres todo eso?- Preguntaban un tanto molesto el espadachín vendado.

-Queremos una explicación- pedía otro pelón pero más alto.

-Si es verdad- apoyaba una escoba

-Si! Yo quiero oírla porque no veo nada T.T - pedía un cieguito

-Oiganme! No me reten porque yo se "cosas" y nos les conviene que….

-Ya me tienes hasta la ma…(sujeta Hoji) gracias a tus malditos "mandaditos" y "detalles" no he podido tomar mi siesta embellecedora porque los taladros y maquinas están así o mas fuerte! Y por si fuera poco, el pasillo que da hacia mi cuarto esta obstruido por muñecas inflables con un singular boca! – se quejaba la Komagata después de darse cuenta de que no había tomado su siesta para verse mas "bella".

-Aa…pero yo no he dejado muñecas inflables, es mas ni siquiera las compre, aunque…eso me da una idea…- pensaba Hoji en nuevos planes.

-jejeje, que clase de persona enferma compraría 78 muñecas verdad? Y seria capaz de dejarlas donde fuera hehe- Ù//O//Ú

-¿Cómo sabes el numero exacto, Usui?

-jeje intuición…además antes de venir aquí también me las tope y por curiosidad las conté…-trataba de encontrar un buen pretexto el cieguito.

-no que no ves pues! – se quejaba Kamy

-Soy ciego, mas no pendejo! – explicaba Usui.

-Mmm, pues de eso no estaría muy seguro- dudaba Shishio -`~´-

-¿Qué djiste?

-Lo que escuchaste o que? Tu súper sentido del oído ya esta fallando- provocaba Shishio a Usui.

-A ver ustedes dos! No importa que clase de enfermo urgido dejo eso ahí

-Ay esta gente verdad jejeje- sudaba Usui.

-Lo que quiero saber es que tramas Hoji? Y si no me lo dices ahora…

-¿Qué?

-Hola! Yumi aquí tengo lo que me pediste! Aunque creo que Iwambo se comió unas cuantas jeje pero hay suficientes- entra en la habitación el joven Seta con una caja en su mano y un gordo al lado.

-Perfecto, llegas en el momento justo Soujiro.- agradece Yumi mientras toma la caja

-Ja! Ese es tu magnifico plan Komagata! Me encerraras o que? No soy Pandora si! – replicaba Hoji.

-Yo también estoy harto! Así que ahora vas a decirles la verdad y gracias al contenido de esta caja lo harás! Porque creo que son cosas muy preciadas para ti. – dice Hennya.

-Ah si? Pues no creo que puedan contra mi porque….AH!!! MIS FOTOS!!

-Wow! Hoji se nota que haces ejercicio jaja aunque en esta foto donde sales con tanga y junto al gobernator cualquiera se ve bien – se reía la mujer.

-Jaja ve! En esta foto está con Prince y se ven iguales – se burlaba Chou

-Yo tengo una mejor jajaj no se quien es quien, si Hoji o Mariah Carey – reía un monje

-Yo tengo a Hoji con un traje de ballet jeje alguien quiere verla?- comentaba un chiquillo alegre.

-Aja! Creo que tengo la ganadora! Y bueno antes de quemar estas fotos, creo que todos deben verla…Uhu! Hoji y yo que pensé que Paris Milton era el semáforo porque nadie la respeta después de las 12 pero Hoji tu te llevas el oscar! – Se mofa Shishio el cual saca su espada con el fin de realizar un humoradama para así acabar con las fotos.

-OK! OK! ESTAS BIEN! LES DIRE! PERO NO LES HAGAN NADA A MIS FOTOS! – suplica Hoji por su grandioso tesoro. – Pero necesito que tomen asiento porque les diré algo impactante aaa y devuélvanme mis fotos!.

-Toma y ya suéltalo Hoji – Yumi le da su caja y se acomoda par escuchar el "gran plan" de Hoji.

-Bueno, cuando yo era niño…

-Oh no! Todo el Juppongatana esta traumando con su infancia, deberían aprender de Seta que siempre esta feliz y nunca se queja de nada- argumenta Shishio al darse cuenta de que posiblemente su Juppongatana sea una bola de niños reprimidos.

-Si Hoji, ve al grano

-Bueno, he descubierto que no solo tengo vocación para administrar y llevar a cabo maravillosos planes, si no que ahora se que mi gran pasión es…

-Oh no! Aquí vamos – se horroriza Hennya al recordar como se metió en este plan tan abominable.

-Cantar! ^.~ Y por eso estoy haciendo todo esto! Todo con el fin de grabar mi CD y preparar mi video musical, el cual será maravilloso! – dice con estrellitas en los ojos Hoji.

-A que jóvenes estos! En mis tiempos se limpiaban la cola con piedra pomex, pero ahora hasta con el frió se les abre el cutis- se queja de la mariconda de Hoji el viejo Saizuchi.

-¿Qué? Hoji no quiero a otro maricon en el Juppongatana- Exige Shishio

-Y pensé que yo era el raro! –dice Usui

-Hoji nunca pensé que cayeras tan bajo, un CD, un video y después que seguirá? Una película de terror? A caso quieres ser la próxima Paris Hilton? – pregunta Yumi.

-AH! Es por eso que usas shampoo grissi verdad? – concluye Kamatari.

-NO!! Yo seré mil veces mejor que Paris Hilton! – trata de defenderse Hoji

-Creo que el que debió de ir al psiquiatra debió de haber sido Hoji- comenta Chou

-No te preocupes, nos dieron cupones, así que el puede ir cuando quiera – expone Anji.

-Que no entienden? Porque son asi T.T , yo que siempre los apoye cuando querían hacer algo! – sollozaba Hoji al darse cuenta de que nadie lo apoyaba.

-Jefe! No te seguí en tu idea de conquistar al Japón, traer la tortillas y los tacos a Japon?!

-Yumi, no te ayude a estar mas tiempo con el jefe?-

-Sou, quien fue la persona que te enseño a montar bici?

-Hennya, quien te cuido cuando enfrentaste tu anorexia?

-Anji, quien te da los mejores rastrillos para que luzcas esa impecable pelona?

-Fuji, quien manda hacer tu ropa?

-Saizuchi, quien le consigue la píldora azul?

-Iwambo, quien te ayuda a adelgazar sin resultados?

-Kamatari, quien te enseño a clasificar tus calzones en estaciones, aromas, texturas, formal, informal, semi-golfa, ultra golfa y Paris Hilton?

-DIGAME QUIEN?? – lloraba desconsoladamente Hoji. T//O//T

-Ok Hoji ya entendimos ¬¬ - decía Shishio Makoto.

-Además jefe, quien fue la persona que encubrió todas sus salidas nocturnas, donde se la pasaba súper a gusto con Mai y Faye Valentine, eh! eh!

-Ok Hoji, ya, ya Ok te ayudaremos tranquilo pero sh!! – pedía Shishio después de la confesión de Hoji.

- ¬¬ Ù//~//Ú -`~´-

-Yumi, tranquila eso fue antes de empezar nuestra relación – se excusaba Shishio

-Mmm de hecho, creo que ya andaba en la movida jefe…ups! Perdón jeje- decía Hoji al "olvidar" ese pequeño detalle.

Así que en menos de un segundo, nuestra querida Yumi manda a Shishio al otro lado de la habitación, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido que solo se aprecia cuando Yumi sale de la habitación.

-Uy jefe! Lo cacharon en la movida – decía el anciano – en mi tiempo era mas difícil que te descubrieran porque o dudaban o luchaban contra los dinosaurios que intentaban robarse los filetes.

-Ah…- dejaron salir, mientras se cuestionaban sobre la verdadera edad de Saizuchi.

-Bueno me voy, Hoji avísame después las tareas asignadas, Ok? Y espero que esta idea no sea tan mala como la de Big Brother. – Decía Usui mientras salía de la habitación.

-Eh…jefecito, esta bien? Bueno a decir verdad no pensé que Yumi fuera tan fuerte, de una cachetada lo mando hasta el otro lado de la habitación – decía sorprendido Chou.

-Bueno Chou, el jefe siempre ha dicho que una mujer enojada es una de las cosas mas peligrosas del mundo, y bueno en realidad no fue un solo golpe, Yumi aplico un súper combo tan rápido para la vista humana que solo agrego el detalle de la cachetada para darle emoción al momento, pero en realidad fue demasiado rápido. Es por eso que el jefe llama a este estado Súper Yumi. – dice emocionado Seta.

-Wow!

-Adelántense y ayuden a Hoji, creo que los alcanzare cuando se detenga la hemorragia interna- decía casi agonizando Shishio Makoto.

-Pues yo me ofrezco a ser tu enfermera! Que te parece mi vida? – decía felizmente Kamatari que ya hasta traía el uniforme puesto.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar…

**Angeluz Yumi: jaja bueno el Juppongatana descubrio el plan de Hoji y aparentemente el Juppon esta dispuesto a cooperar, aunque no se como saldrá Shishio de esta situación….Esperemos que su hemorragia no afecte los próximos capítulos. Así como el comportamiento de Yumi, pero esperemos que todo salga bien. **

*******GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo*******

**Grissi – **Es un shampoo que te hace el cabello rubio.

**Piedra pomex – **Si es una piedra, pero sirve para quitar los callos o cosas feas de los pies, es muy dura por cierto.

**Mai Valentine** – Duelista de Yu-gi-oh, la guerrita de ojos moraditos jaja

**Faye Valentine** – Personaje de Cowboy Bebop que siempre anda fumando xD

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000% MEXICANO como yo =D**


	12. Tranquilo y Nervioso

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos….Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto, OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Nuevamente perdón por el tiempo, esto de la Universidad, trabajo y servicio social me volvió loca!! Pero bueno con esto de la Influ jaja pues pude sacar tiempo para reanudar mis tan especiales Fics. Siguiendo con la historia, ahora que todos saben el plan de Hoji y comprobando que cada día esta peor. Ahora nuestro adorado Juppon se preparará para la visita de tres personas muy especiales, que ha decir verdad a mi me encantaría tenerlas de visita. Por otro lado, tenemos la situación entre Shishio y Yumi, podrán solucionarlo? O todo seguirá igual?**

**Solo hay una forma de saberlo.**

**Gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus reviews.**

**Nota: **_pensamientos_

**--CaPiTuLo 12—**

**Tranquilo y Nervioso**

Ahora todo esta claro, ya no había problemas, por fin obtendría la ayuda que necesitaba. El administrador se mostraba contento debido a que gracias a las nuevas instrucciones anteriormente dadas, sabia que todo marcharía bien. Pero había un detalle que tenia que pulir, antes de concentrarse en otras actividades, aunque por azares del destino la solución a su problema vendría a el.

**---Inicio FlashBack---**

-Hennya, ya hiciste las llamadas que te pedí? – preguntaba un ocupado administrador.

-Ah! Hoji, lo que pasa es que…te tengo malas noticias...- decía preocupado "anoréxico" °~°U

-Y ahora que?

-Las modelos que habías contratado…bueno pues…

-Que? Les bajo y no traían toalla? Pues entonces pídele a Yumi y pues en dado caso a Kamatari, porque ya vez que hasta bra tiene.

-No Hoji! Lo que paso es que cuando venían hacia la guarida, pues como te explico…mmm un trailer se les atravesó y pues…la camioneta en la que venían…valió…y bueno…

-Y que? En la vida hay que ser profesional! De todos modos aquí las van a maquillar para esconder imperfecciones que ellas como mortales tienen, jem…no que uno…pues no hay problema aquí se les cubrirán sus rasguños también, nada puede contra la magia del cine.

-A…Hoji, no se puede ser muy profesional cuando se esta en…COMA!! Ù//~//Ú – Gritaba Hennya al ver la forma comprensiva en la que Hoji estaba tomando las cosas.

-OH Dios! Esto es grave! (O.O;)

-Si lo se, mandare rosas a sus habitaciones de hospital T.T - sollozaba un volador.

-OH NO! CLARO QUE NO! Yo hablaba del video! No Quiero que gastemos dinero en estupideces como esa!

- (°°;) Ah Hoji…el dinero no es tuyo, fue uno de los detalles que se te olvido mencionar cuando hablaste con todos, en especial con el jefe…

-Oye, tu tranquilo, esto se recuperará y gracias a mi tendremos el triple, es por eso que este video tiene que quedar perfecto, pero ahora que no tengo modelos voy a necesitar un plan de contingencia, tal vez si camino y despejo mi mente se me ocurra algo. Te dejo a cargo de las llamadas Hennya. =)

- Ya que (-.-;)

**---Fin FlashBack---**

-Ah!! Ese hombre! Todos son iguales, les das lo mejor de ti y buscan lo poco que otras les pueden ofrecer ù.ú. Pero ya vera esto no se quedará así! – Amenazaba una joven.

-Hola Komagata!!

-Ahora que deseas Kamatari? -`~´-

-Uh! Creo que alguien sigue molesta por los comentarios de cierta estrella de pop reprimida

-Yo no estoy enojada! Y mucho menos preocupada!

-Querida, habrás sido una de las mejores geishas, y sabrás hacer que todo luzca igual, pero claramente en esta ocasión, ni tu gran control de emociones te ayudarán. Además, debo de admitir que Mai y Faye Valentine son mujeres preciosas, divinas, entonces obviamente tu no estas a su nivel, mi geishita! ^.~

-Mira Kamatari…si tanto te alegra porque no aprovechas la situación.

-Pues te diré…que yo pude ser la enfermera mas sexy que la historia haya conocido, pero…

-Ahí están! Mis muchachas favoritas

-Ahora no Hoji! No estoy de humor -`~´- - decía enojada la "otra".

-Sabes Yumi, si estas despechada…ponte implantes de bubis – Aconsejaba Kamatari.

-Ja ja que gracioso Kamatari, pero no necesito unos, yo tengo el tamaño perfecto.

-Pues como que a Shishio no le fue suficiente ^.~

-Grr!! No me tientes Kamatari!

-Hey! Hey! Chicas, yo sigo aquí! Y tengo una propuesta, verán lo que pasa es que, como las estimo tanto y son muy importantes en mi vida, he decido darles un papel en mi súper video.

-Mmm no tendrá nada que ver con la noticia de la mañana, en donde unas modelos perdieron las bubis y la mayoría de la uñas, verdad? – Preguntaba un homosexual, sospechando de la situación.

-Salio en la tele? Jum…NO claro que no!! Es solamente para demostrarles mi cariño, y que mejor presente que dejarlas participar en mi video, ademas mucha gente las vera y apreciaran su…belleza por eso necesito de su ayuda y cooperación. Que dicen? =)

-Mmm…_mucha gente me vera? Muchos hombres…de seguro es algo que a Shishio le molestaria bastante. _De acuerdo Hoji, cuenta conmigo, ademas lo ultimo que quiero hacer en estos momentos es ver a Shishio. – Confirmaba su participación Yumi Komagata.

-Bueno si la bruja esta, estará en el video, pues yo también! De ninguna manera dejare que ella acapare la atención de todos.

-Aunque tiene que ser ahora, Hoji? – Preguntaba Kamatari, el cual se mostraba preocupado.

-Claro chula! Que? Tienes otra cosa más importante que hacer?

-Lo que pasa es que hoy, es el estreno de "tangas estranguladoras" y pues la verdad es que no me lo quería perder.

-OH! Es verdad, además hoy pasan en la tele "formalmente wuila"

-Si, el personaje es como Yumi – Agregaba Kamatari.

-Ah si? O sea hermosa, inteligente, divina, simpática, proporcionada…? – Nombraba Yumi sus "características".

-No!! Que agarra de pretexto lo de adentro para aflojar lo de afuera ^.~ - Decía muy seguro Kamatari.

-Oye!! ¬¬

-Ademas en el cine, por un peso mas te dan un combo cuate!! =)

-Pero…si vas solo, con quien lo vas a compartir? – Comentaba Hoji, que trataba de sonsacar a Kamatari.

-OHH! Es verdad! Ya estoy sola como Yumi!! NOOO!! °~°U T//O//T

-Ademas los cines están cerrados por la influenza muchachas, me sorprende que no sepan, si cada 5 segundos lo sacan en la televisión. Si me ayudan yo les daré…mmm _en que puedo gastar?? Ahh ya se!! _ Les daré chicles, OK? =)

-Sugar Free? Preguntaba Kamatari, procurando su físico.

-Si, por favor, porque esta figura no la tengo por meterme cualquier cosa a la boca. – Agregaba también.

-Mmm yo no estaría tan segura…conozco a tus "amigos" – Comentaba en voz baja Yumi.

-OK OK como sea! Sugar free será! Que yo también necesito verme bien en el video, ahora vamos!

**---Dos Horas Después---**

-Bien ahora necesito concentrarme en mis invitadas especiales, de seguro no tardarán en llegar. – decía un contentísimo Hoji al imaginar como quedaría su video.

-Oye Hoji, ya puse las rosas, botellas de agua y lo que me pediste en la habitación, aunque no entiendo porque hay 3 sillas – Preguntaba curioso un espadachín con cabeza de escoba.

-Lo que pasa mi estimadísimo Chou, es que tendré 3 invitadas especiales y necesito que estén en el mismo lugar para dirigirlas y controlarlas.

-Mmm y son muy importantes? O porque todo esta perfecto en la habitación? – Preguntaba aun curioso el espadachín.

-Claro! Se que no me lo han pedido, pero son tan especiales, que quiero que todo este perfecto para ellas, solamente se merecen lo mejor de lo mejor y…hablando de eso, Chou coloca estas hojas en la habitación, son sus partituras.

-OK…_jaja Hoji cada día esta mas loco, me pregunto que cantaran…_Un momento Hoji! – Grita Chou después de ver las hojas.

-Aquí hay un coro, pero jeje los nombres de esas personas jajaj Hoji vamos…Ayu! Jajaj si claro! No creo que sea Ayumi Hamasaki o si?

-Claro que SI! Porque?

-QUE!!!??? Entonces Kuu-chan y Namy son… - Preguntaba entusiasmado Chou.

-SI! Koda Kumi y Namie Amuro, obviamente las 3 cantaran en mi video – decía orgullosamente Hoji.

-QUE!!?? SERÁN LAS ESTRELLAS DE TU VIDEO???

-OBVIO NO!! La única en mi video SOY YO!! Ellas solo participaran 15 segundos, no quiero que me roben cámara ¬¬

-Pero co…co…co

-Como las hice venir?

-SI!!

-Bueno ellas son bellas, exitosas, talentosas y buenas personas, en pocas palabras son compas…entonces negocie con la disquera y permitieron que participaran en conjunto.

-AH!!!! – Gritaba emocionado Chou.

-Pero Chou…esto nadie debe de saberlo, fue uno de los principales puntos que trate con la disquera, OK? Nada de escándalos! NO quiero que se sientan acosadas!!

-OK Hoji, confía en mía, Nadie lo sabrá y en este momento i.e. a colocar estas hojas en su lugar. – Dijo Chou antes de salir disparado a la habitación de las divas.

Posterior a su platica con Hoji y al gran descubrimiento sobre la visita de las tres grandes divas, Chou corría felizmente por el pasillo, con el fin de llevar las hojas y recoger de sus habitación sus CD´S para que pudieran ser autografiados, esa era su ilusión y correría hasta alcanzarla o hasta que lo detuvieran…

-AY!! Chou fíjate por donde vas!!

-Fíjate tu animal!!

-Como me dijiste? – Preguntaba molesto el mejor espadachín.

-Ay perdón jefecito! Jeje es que no lo vi, jeje ya esta mejor de su hemorragia? – Intento cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-JA! Estoy perfectamente bien, soy Shishio Makoto! En fin, tu porque corres?

-Es que…bueno…jefe se supone que no le puedo decir, es un secreto.

-QUE? Chou, vives aquí, comes aquí, duermes aquí y sabrás que más haces aquí también. Gracias a mi tienes todas esas espadas. Prácticamente soy tu dueño, así que puedes decirme lo que sea! – Persuadía Shishio al cabeza de escoba.

-Mm. bueno…supongo…bueno creo que si lo adivina no es como si yo se lo hubiera dicho verdad? Porque si se lo digo ya no seria un secreto, talvez un secreto entre los dos, pero no un secreto para el que me contó el secreto, entonces teóricamente el secreto se des..secretaria? Ah!!!!! –

-Mmm Chou ya!!...solo dímelo!

-Bien, pues me dirigía a mi cuarto porque tendremos tres fabulosas invitadas y deseaba que me firmaran unas cosas – decía feliz Chou.

-Y se puede saber quienes son?

-Tendrá que adivinar Jefecito! Pero no se preocupe ahí le van algunas pistas…las 3 son hermosas, talentosas, inteligentes y muy humanitarias – Describía Chou a las celebridades.

-mmm inteligentes, humanitarias y talentosas? Entonces es obvio que no son Americanas…Son Japonesas?

-Si! Y de las mas bellas =)

-mmm podría ser…

-OK, les daré 3 pistas así que ponga atención

-OK

-RULE…TABOO...WILD!!

-NO!!!

-SI!!!

-AYU, KUU Y NAMIE!!!

-SI!! No es genial?

-Genial? Esto es perfecto! Como es posible que esas 3 hermosuras estén aquí? – Preguntaba Shishio deseoso de escuchar una sola respuesta (posiblemente: por ti xD)

-Pues Hoji consiguió que vinieran, menciono algo sobre un trato con la disquera.

-Bravo Hoji! Es lo primero que hace bien!

-Aunque jefe, necesito decirle que Hoji me pido que no hubiera escándalos, ya que fue una de las cosas que la disquera le encargo a Hoji. Esa fue una de las reglas – Le decía Chou a Shishio tratando de evitar un problema.

-Pero Chou que no recuerdas…

Dareka ni kime rareta Rule  
Sonna mon hitsuyou nai  
Datte kono bokura ga Rule  
Sokontoko yuzure nai

-Ayu lo dice! Por dios! Además las reglas fueron echas para romperse, y bueno…que puede pasar? Solo platicaremos con ellas y les pediremos su autógrafos.

-Pero jefe…acaba de tener un problema con Yumi por andar de "juguetón" con otras mujeres.

-Ja! Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana! Además, ella no esta, así que no habrá problema – Decía muy confiado Shishio y posiblemente olvidando el incidente con ella.

-Jefe…no creo que …Ademas Hoji aun me tiene que dar nuevas instrucciones…

-SH!! Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso Chou, vamos al estudio pues! – Dice Shishio antes de empezar a cantar.

No necesito las reglas decididas por otras personas

Ya que nosotros somos las reglas

Y no puede ser de otra forma!

**Angeluz Yumi: jaja que invitadas de lujo, no creen? Divinas! Bueno Shishio perdió la razón y quiere verlas, aunque no esta tomando en consideración que pasará si Yumi se da cuenta de ello…Tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo. **

*******GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo*******

**Compa**** – **Es un como decir Amigo/a.

**Combo cuate – **Es una paquete que sacan en el cine de dos palomitas grandes y dos refrescos del mismo tamaño.

**Mai Valentine** – Duelista de Yu-gi-oh, la guerrita de ojos moraditos jaja

**Faye Valentine** – Personaje de Cowboy Bebop que siempre anda fumando xD

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000% MEXICANO como yo =D**


	13. La Curiosidad Mato Al Espadachin

**NOTA: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos….Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto, OK? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Bien! Pues el video de Hoji va bien…aparentemente jaja pero ahora veremos que plan se traen entre manos Shishio y Chou, después de descubrir que mis tres divas estarán participando en el video del administrador de sexualidad dudosa. Aunque ¿Yumi lo permitirá? **

**Nota: **_pensamientos_

**--CaPiTuLo 13—**

**La Curiosidad Mato Al Espadachín**

Después de conocer sobre la misteriosa visita que próximamente tendrían, los dos espadachines se dirigen al estudio en donde, Hoji les presentaría las siguientes "actividades" ha realizar.

-Espera Chou, lo mejor será que yo me quede fuera del estudio, mientras Hoji te da las "indicaciones" de acuerdo? – Decía Shishio

-Pero, porque?

-Chou, si llego contigo, Hoji sospechara algo, entonces lo mejor es que yo permanezca afuera, para que no sospeche nada, Ok? – Aclaraba su punto Makoto.

-Ah!! Ya veo! Creo que esta bien…de acuerdo entrare…

Decido a Mostrar un comportamiento normal, Chou entro en la habitación donde pudo observar a un hombre en saco revisando unos papeles, hasta que esté perdió la concentración y le dirigió la palabra.

-Chou, nuestras invitadas por fin han llegado! Mas vale que nadie entre a su habitación, hasta que sean solicitadas, además espero que hayas dejado sus partituras en la habitación.

-Ah!! Si…Claro!! _Las hojas!! Se me olvido por completo!! De seguro cuando choque con el jefe se me cayeron...bueno supongo que podré resolverlo. _

-Bueno, ah también quería decirte que los otros miembros del Juppon estarán ocupados conmigo, Hennya sigue hablando con unos proveedores, Fuji esta colgando unas cosas, Anji y Saizuchi me ayudan con el sonido, Seta y Usui con la decoración, Iwambo con la estantería y para Kamy y Yumi tengo algo especial, así que más vale que cuides que nada salga mal, porque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde pudiera estar el jefe y no quiero que se le ocurra…

-Tranquilo Hoji! Creo que el jefe salio…jeje si creo que salio, no te preocupes, ahora me dirijo a vigilar la habitación. – Decía un nervioso coleccionista.

-Me tranquiliza escuchar eso, así que procederé realizar las actividades del día.

-Bien!

-Y Chou…

-Si?

-NO QUIERO QUE NADA SALGA MAL, DE ACUERDO? – Gritaba Hoji con una gran vena en su frente.

-Ah…Ahhh…Claro! ¿Qué podría salir mal? No te preocupes Hoji, yo me encargo, tu disfruta de tus actividades no tan masculinas- Sonreía Chou imaginando como es que saldría de ese problema.

Diciendo esto, Hoji salio de la habitación, pero no sin antes dar una vista rápida al pasillo.

-Mmm…supongo que imagine que alguien estaba aquí – Dice en voz baja el administrador mientras camina hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Chou decidó a continuar con el plan de Shishio, decide tomar los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio.

-Y bien? ¿Cómo que ya es momento, no? – Dice Shishio entrando en la habitación.

-Ah si! Solo estaba revisando unas cosas…- Suspira Chou.

-Mmm…dejame ver eso- Le arrebata las hojas a Chou.

-HEY! Ni siquiera los que visto!

-Veamos…ups! Chou tenemos que apresurarnos, este es todo el itinerario de Hoji y por lo que veo, las hermosuras estarán poco tiempo.

-¿Qué! Dejame ver – Por lo que procede a leer el horario.

**ITINERARIO NEXT SUPER MEGA WOW HYPER DIVA HOJI.**

08: 00 hrs. – Ir a trotar con mis súper sexy short ajustado.

08: 30 hrs. – Ir por oxigeno.

09:00 hrs. – Manicure.

10:00 hrs. – Desayuno ligero: Menú: Dos rebanadas de pan tostado con queso, papaya picada y un vaso de te.

10: 30 hrs. - Asignar actividades a todos los huevones del Juppontagana, en especial al jefe que no se ha dignado en ayudarme en nada.

12:00 hrs. – Preparar mi conjunto con encaje.

13:00 hrs. – Hacer cita en la estética.

13: 10 hrs. – Incrementar el busto de Yumi con Photoshop de la sesión de fotos pasada.

14: 00 hrs. – Embellecerme más en Photoshop con ayuda de profesionales.

15: 00 hrs. – Recibir a mis invitadas, chismear, pedirles consejos sobre su cabello y cutis, pedirle a Ku-chan tips sobre como mantener un trasero firme y meneable. Rogarle a Namy-chan que me regale algún par de su súper colección de botas y el teléfono de donde se broncea. Y por último, solicitarle a Ayu que cante conmigo el NO! NO! NO! Del Sparkle! Claro! Después de haberle pedido lecciones de cómo como ver las manos en las presentaciones y entonación de "la la la" y "la ra la ra".

17:00 hrs. – Entrar a grabar las escenas del videos.

17: 30 hrs.- Las despido no sin antes darles un gran abrazo de "diva support"

17: 45 hrs. – Hasta que el cuerpo aguante – Seguir grabando el video.

**FIN DEL ITINERARIO NEXT SUPER MEGA WOW HYPER DIVA HOJI.**

-Jefe… ¿Por qué no se deshizo de Hoji antes? Si, Antes de que todo esto pasara. – Preguntaba Chou después de la agotada lectura y daño psicológico obtenido.

-Créeme Chou, me salía demasiado caro correrlo…antigüedad, aguinaldos, prima vacacional, liquidación…Aunque considerando los daños causados, creo que hubiera sido mejor empeñar la guarida (N/A: Tarde…Hoji ya lo hizo! xD)

-Eso si aunque si to……QUE!? LE PAGA!? A MI NO ME PAGA!?

-Jem…omitamos ese tema si? Además estamos retrasados, ¿Qué no leíste el horario? Vamos corre! Dime donde esta la habitación de las divas – Camina en otra dirección Shishio con el fin de evadir la cuestión de salario para Chou.

**---Con Hoji, Yumi y Kamatari---**

**-**Y Bien? ¿Dónde esta mi mesero en paños menores? – Preguntaba un espadachín de sexualidad dudosa.

-¿Y mi catalogo de asistentes? – Preguntaba la mujer con kimono.

-Oigan! Yo jamás dije que tendrían hombres a su disposición, además Yumi, tu ya tienes a Shishio.

-Lo siento, no lo conozco. – Comentaba indignada Yumi mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Pues a mi me encantaría conocerlo.

-Oye!

-Dijiste que no lo conocías geishita, no veo cual sea el problema jeje – Sonreía picaramente Kamatari.

-Grrrr….

-Bueno Yumi, eso quiere decir que Shishio esta disponible, no? – Preguntaba con esperanza en su tono el dueño de la oz.

-NI LO SUEÑES!!

-Uyy!! Solo preguntaba, uff! Alguien necesita un te de tila

-MMM…vayan al escenario ya! –Hoji ve el la hora en su reloj de Hello Kitty – Las alcanzo pronto, iré por mis invitadas especiales.

-Ok, pero que quedé claro que no estoy despechada.

-No geishita, nadie piensa eso! Y mucho menos después del arreglo de Photoshop.- Decía Kamatari mientras caminaba junto a Yumi hacia el área de grabación.

**---Los curiosos---**

-Jefe, ¿en serio cree que está sea una buena idea?

-Claro, Chou, cuando me tenido ideas malas.

-Ahh, pues Yumi lo descubrió así que esa no fue una buena idea.

-Hey! Hey! Ese tema es aparte. Además, ahora tengo la oportunidad de conocer a las mujeres más hermosas de Japón.

-Eso quiere decir que Yumi está disponible?

-QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!? – Reclama Shishio señalando con su espada la nariz de Chou.

-JE! NADA, NADA! CURIOSIDAD YA VE!- trata de decir Chou.

-Más te vale…

-Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Shishio Makoto no le teme a nada. – Dice confiado mientras trata de encontrar la habitación.

-Mmm ni a super Yumi? – Pregunta curioso el cabeza de escoba.

-OYE! Esa es una transformación muuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy peligrosa, de acuerdo! No cualquiera sobrevive. –

-No esta bien, yo solo decía ¬¬

Mientras los hombres discutían sobre la posibilidad de sobrevivir ante Yumi o no, llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban las divas mientras esperaban las indicaciones de Hoji.

-Pues esta es la habitación jefe, pero debo de decir que estamos del otro lado…Es seguro que si entramos por la puerta principal Hoji pueda vernos- Sugería Hoji.

-MMM… de acuerdo, de todas formas, esta habitación tiene una pequeña ventana de este lado del pasillo, así que con esto basta.

-Pero jefe ¿y si se están cambiando de ropa?

-Le ruego a Dios!! – Pedía Shishio.

-Jefe…tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Pues yo les quiero ver los presentimientos jaja

-Jefe….

-Chou! Por el amor de Dios! Tenemos 3 hermosuras ahí dentro y lo único que puedo imaginarme es…

-OK OK subamos! – Rogaba Chou, después de que miles de imágenes sobre las mujeres pasaron por su mente.

**---En El Pasillo---**

-Me pregunto ¿Dónde podrá estar? No Yumi, recuerda que sigues enfadada con él…pero…_quisiera saber donde está metido. _

De repente, Yumi encuentra unas hojas en el suelo, las cuales llaman su atención, por lo que decide levantarlas para leerlas, mmm ah ya veo! Son partituras…deben ser del video de Hoji…aunque…mmm a que se refiere con Ayum…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**---De Nuevo Con Los Curiosos---**

**-**Hey! Creo que vi una mano, Creo que era de Namie! – Dice Shishio sobre un sacos que se encontraban en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro? Pudo haber sido de Ayu o de Koda.

-Namie esta bronceada, se que es su mano! – Alegaba el guerrero vendado.- Dios Mió! Vi la mano de Namie Amuro!

-Yo también quiero ver algo jefe! AHH Demonios, porque puse estas cortinas! Yo no puedo ver nada! – Se quejaba Chou al darse cuenta que su generosidad al decorar la habitación traía consecuencias negativas.

-Estas cortinas no me van a impedir que vea a mis diosas!

-Jefe ¿Qué va hacer? – Pregunta Chou, después de que Shishio baja de los sacos.

-Lo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio…¡ENTRARÉ!

-Pero jefe! Hoji dijo qué…

-No me importa lo que haya dicho Hoji, yo las veré! ¿Estás conmigo Chou? – Preguntaba Shishio decidido a entrar a la habitación.

-Claro que si! Pero Jefe, ellas son 3 y nosotros 2, como lo vamos a decidir? ¿A quien le tocan 2?

-Bueno en realidad, yo tenia pensado que tu vigilaras en la puerta, pero ya que insistes, te daré la oportunidad de ver al maestro en acción.

-HEY!!

-Ya Chou! Ya pensare en algo, ahora mmm veamos, de este lado también hay una puerta pero es más pequeña.

-Mmm pero no parece que haya una puerta – Dudaba Chou.

-Ah Chou, pobre iluso, la mayoría de las habitaciones de la guarida tienen doble entrada o incluso triple, tu sabes…mmm precaución, facilidad, lo que sea. – Decía Shishio mientras se acercaba a la pared y daba pequeños golpes en ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no sabia eso? ¿Quiere decir que alguien pudo haber entrado a mi habitación mientras me estaba bañando para…verme? – Preguntaba sintiéndose sucio.

-Ah…Créeme nadie querría ver eso, ni siquiera Kamatari…- Aseguraba Shishio siguiendo con su labor.

-Bueno eso si, para que me ilusiono…Y bien? ¿Qué hace?

-Se que esta por este lado, las únicas entradas que se me de memoria son las de mi habitación, la de Yumi y la que tenemos juntos. En realidad son las únicas que son básicas en mi conocimiento diario.

-Espere! Ustedes dos tienen una habitación individual y aparte una que comparten?- Preguntaba Chou dándose cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de lo que pasaba en la guarida.

-Chou, cuando Yumi llego aquí, no fuimos pareja desde el principio, por eso debía de tener su propia habitación…a decir verdad yo siempre pensé que debería estar en la mía, pero claramente Hoji insistía en que sería mala idea y no recuerdo porque le hice caso, pero supongo que en esos momentos iniciaba todo el teatrito de las Valentines.

-Ah!! La razón por la que Yumi esta enojada! Ah!! Creo que ahora esta más claro.

-Por eso la mayoría de las permanencias de Yumi están en su habitación, claramente no tenia lógica mover todo más que lo necesario y básico, ya que en nuestra habitación prácticamente solo dormimos y hacem….

-AHHH!!! YA, YA, YA! Mucha información jefe, si? – Trata de olvidar que su mente completó la ultima oración.

-Ja! Es aquí! Bien Chou ¿listo para entrar? – Preguntaba Shishio, después de haber localizado la puerta.

-SII!!

-Bien, a las 3, de acuerdo?

-Tres…

-Dos…

-Un…………………………………..

-Eh? Qué paso? – Pregunta Shishio dandose cuenta de que esta en el suelo.

-Si Ayu, mi cabello es natural…Siiii

-Chou! Despierta!

-AH? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y las hermosuras? – Preguntaba desconcertado el cómplice de Makoto.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber – Dice Shishio volteando a su alrededor.

-Así que aquí estaban ustedes dos.

-¿Hoji? Hola ¿Cómo es….Un momento ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaba otro desconcertado espadachín.

-¿Y las hermosuras?

-Mmm pues yo sigo aquí, pero si se refieren a las damas pues se retiraron hace como una hora. – Decía tranquilo Hoji admirando sus uñas.

-¿Qué?!! ¿Pero que paso? – Preguntaron al unísono los espadachines.

-No se, yo solo escuche unos ruidos y como no quería que nadie las viera, decidí salir por la puerta secreta que tienen la mayoría de las habitaciones en la guarida, pero cuando la abrí, escuche un fuerte golpe, pero supuse que había golpeado los sacos que había puesto en la mañana en el pasillo, así que no le di importancia, porque tenia que aprovechar el tiempo con las muchachas.

-Fuimos apaleados por una….

-PUERTA!? – Termina la expresión el cabeza de escoba.

-Ahhh con que eran ustedes? Pensé que estaban tiradotes aquí, pero bueno…estoy muy de buenas como para gritarles, porque las chicas hicieron un excelente trabajo, por el día de hoy terminamos, mañana será otro día y podré seguir con mi maravilloso video.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO YO LAS QUERIA VER!!!!!!!!! – lloraba un inconsolable espadachín rubio.

-Ah por cierto Shishio, Yumi dijo que te esperaba en su habitación, supongo que ya se le paso el enojo.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no las puede ver, pero me alegra que Yumi ya este en su status normal.

-No! ¿Por qué!? No es justo, yo las quería ver!! – Sollozaba Chou.

-Ya Chou, ya será otro día.

-Claro! Solo lo dices porque iras a "divertirte" con Yumi. – Reclama el joven.

-Je…Hm…Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión. – Termina y se dirige a la habitación de Yumi.

**---En la habitación de Yumi---**

_Bien Shishio actúa normal, ella es la que quiere verte, vamos tranquilo…ah pero que gran idea fue esto de conservar la habitación de cada uno uff!! Si no tendría que dormir en otra habitación….piensa en el lado positivo! Después podré pedirle a Hoji las fotos que editaron con photoshop…jaja si de por si mi Yumi esta bien dotada…_

-¿Yumi?, Hoji me dijo que querías verme. – Comenta Shishio entrando sigilosamente a la habitación que tenía un ambiente acogedor.

-Si mi vida, ¿Por qué no te sientas y te pones cómodo? – Decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la mujer.

Al no sentir ningún patrón extraño, Shishio decide sentarse para ver como Yumi se acerca dispuesta a darle un masaje en los hombros.

-Bueno estuve meditando y pues analice muchas cosas como las que pasaron el día de hoy y otros eventos pasados, y pues me pude dar cuenta de que…

_Ahh! Pero que bien se siente este masaje, parece que en verdad se le paso el enojo…_-Aunque mientras Shishio caía en la incertidumbre sobre el humor de Yumi, noto que…la atmósfera se tornaba hostil…_Un momento, la energía de Yumi se esta concentrando en un punto y ese punto es…OH NO!!_

_-_ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO!?

-AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????

**---Fuera de la habitación de Yumi---**

-Ya será la próxima vez Chou, yo estoy tan feliz ahora! Lo bueno fue, que ni tu ni el jefe lo echaron a perder! Todo salio perfecto! No hubo fallas!

-Mmmm... Si tu dices – Resignado se encontraba Chou.

-Aunque, aun tengo que decirle al jefe las actividades que le corresponden el día de mañana, tendré que interrumpirlos…

Dispuestos a decirle a Shishio lo que haría, ambos hombres quedaron paralizados al escuchar los gritos que provenían de la habitación de Yumi.

-Crees que soy una tonta!? Se que las estabas espiando! Me di cuenta de quien eran las invitadas especiales de Hoji!!

-EHH! Yumi, eso te lo puedo explicar solo dejam….AHH YUMI NO ESA PLANTA NO!

-Primero las Valentine, ahora ellas! ¿Qué no estas satisfecho?!!! – Grita la Komagata, mientras toma un jarron para…

-No Yumi no es eso! Tu me haces muy…………AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – no termina la oración el pobre espadachín que es golpeado por el jarrón, un cuadro y una planta voladora.

-SIENTE MI IRA SHISHIO MAKOTO!!!

-Aaaa…….aaaa…………..aaaa Creo que tendremos que venir otro día Hoji, yo no quiero que súper Yumi me hiera!!

-Corre Chou! Yumi siente el miedo, CORRE!!!

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!- gritaba un espadachín con esperanza en que algún ser lo ayudaría.

-KA……………ME…………..HA…………….ME…………

-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Angeluz Yumi: jaja que tal? Pobre de Shishio, pero eso le pasa por andar de travieso, aunque teniendo a esas divas, la verdad quien no? Jaja Creo que Yumi debería ser mas comprensiva, aunque aun no se que pasará el siguiente capitulo….¿Podrá perdonarlo? ¿Lo superará? ¿Le pagaran por fin a Chou?…Tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo.**

*******GlOsArIo MeXiCaNo*******

**Creo que quedo todo claro, no? Jaja **

**=) **

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000% MEXICANO como yo =D**


End file.
